Take This Broken Boy
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: Explores Reno's shady past and events in his life that got him into the Turks and most of all, second in command of them? pairings included: RenoxRude, RufusxReno, SephirothxReno
1. The Fateful Night

This is my interpretation of what i recon Reno's shady ol past would have been like, and just a cute little way of how he met Rude and the other Turks. This will of course involve Reno paired with quite a lot of people (Mainly Rude and Rufus, and later on mentioned Sephiroth)

So comment and enjoy

None of the characters belong to be yada yada yada (you know the drill)

* * *

Reno had always been one that didn't have much luck, sod's law seemed to be a faithful companion to the red head, he couldn't help it, but hey, he still got by alright; just the way he was.

"Hey hurry up with that report" Rude leant over Reno's shoulder while the redhead was working.

"What? Yo, sorry I was miles away" Reno shook his head and begun scribbling, it had been said by Rufus that he could tell who had written reports that Reno had completed because his writing looked like drunken spiders it was so rushed a lot of the time. "I was just remembering some stuff"

"Like what?" Rude propped himself against the wall behind Reno, he felt like humouring him today.

"I was just thinking about how we met, you remember it right yo?"

Rude smirked, "Hardly something I could ever forget. You were definitely a weird kid" He ruffled the redhead's hair roughly.

Reno waved a hand to bat him off smiling back at him. "Yeah, can you blame me though?"

"Not really"

Reno never knew his birth parents, they'd ditched him outside Midgar's only place known to have lots of women congregating – its brothel. He'd been raised by the women that worked there and they loved every inch of him, his bright red hair, his vibrant bottle green eyes and his innate charm towards anyone he spoke to. His mannerisms had been strictly taught to him once he reached 14, the owner of the brothel had realised he could get some good cash out of the kid, after all, there's always going to be some perverse businessman who loved 'em young...

His cocky arrogance had the ability to retain its charm even when he finally hit the age of consent, not that Reno had ever worried about it. He was their most popular male prostitute and one of their only truly willing employees, of course that was after one or two drinks to make a little more sociable. Ever night it was the same, he'd either trudge over to some guy's house all dressed up looking smart and plain drool worthy (in his opinion he always looked it) or he'd lead them up to his selected room and in the end he'd get his money and that'd be that. However one night was a little different.

"Why do you want me to go yo?" Reno's head was slightly spinning from the bottle of sake he'd shared with his last client as his 'mother' was trying to get him to make sense.

"Because you can have a far better life than the one we can all offer you"

"I like it here though; I can't leave you guys..."

"We've all been saving up together and we've got this, we're going to pay off the boss and he'll let you leave, but it's got to be tonight, you understand?"

Reno had a pained expression stamped across his face, he didn't want to go, but he knew they were right; after all it was that time of the year. When _He_ came in for business with him, it was how he got leverage to get those tattoos by his eyes, but he doubted that he'd be able to withstand him this year round.

"Yeah, I get it yo..." Reno hugged his 'mother' for the last time and everyone else, got into some clean clothes and left sharply out the back exit.

Everything was surprisingly blurry that night, he'd only had half a bottle of sake, that wasn't much for him, but most likely the dude had spiked it just to try and push his luck with him, great, Reno thought to himself. The dangerous swagger in his walk made his perception totally shot, the next thing he knew he was on his face after tripping into a bin. The lid made a metallic clang as it hit the floor and the redhead groaned this had to be the worst night of his entire life.

"Are you alright down there?" Reno heard a fairly gravelly voice call to him; he looked up and saw a vaguely tanned skin head leant over him.

"I'm fine" his voice went a little higher pitched than normal "What's your name yo?"

"I'm Rude"

"I'm sure you are when you want to be"

The skin head called Rude sighed, and rubbed his head, "A guy like you in your condition shouldn't be wandering around this part of town in your state, Ifrit knows what could happen to you"

"Oh yeah, the phrase you know what happens to pretty boys at night this end of town? Wouldn't make much difference anyways, I'm used to it"

"You mean you're a-?"

"Was, I had to leave, bad client was comin...haven't got the foggiest where I can go to yo"

Rude offered his hand to Reno, the redhead looked at it for a minute, and trying to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, he eventually gave his own and was pulled up by a surprisingly strong force.

"You my friend, are very strong, anyone ever told you that?" Reno grinned

"It's been said" Rude slung the drunkard over his shoulder and headed off to his flat.

"Where're we going Rudy?" Reno giggled "Rudy, Rudy, Rudy, doo doo doo doo doo..." (let's guess the song)

Rude sighed and wonder why he'd picked the whore boy up in the first place "To my house"

"Spin me around I wanna see where I'm goin! Wait does this mean ya wanna be my client for the night?"

"Um...I'll think about it..." He humoured him, little did Rude realise how much of this he'd have to do in the future.

"Awesome!" Reno finally flopped after a slight spasm of his muscles as he stuck his thumb up; making Rude almost drop the intoxicated teen while carrying him as though he were a pack horse.

There was no conversation after Reno's little outburst so the walk seemed a little more peaceful, yet long at the same time. Not that it made any difference to Rude anyways, he was used to the long walk back to his flat by himself; so what was one sleeping drunkard?

The flat was tidy, so it seemed far more spacious than what it actually was. Rude then gently swung Reno off his shoulder and put him on the sofa, there was something odd about the redhead already, it was in the way he slept, he'd look peaceful but he had a slightly worried look about him when he did, Rude couldn't put his finger on it and wasn't really sure he wanted to dig that deep into this person's past. Rude then sighed and went into the kitchen space, he put the kettle on and made some instant ramen for the two, it was better he had something to eat to get the alcohol out of his system rather than just sleep it off, gods knew how bad the hang over would be when he woke up, and Rude had no idea if this teenager was one to complain about his headaches.

"What you doing yo?" The redhead stirred, still sounding a little drugged.

"I'm making some ramen, its best you have something to eat, ease the sensation" Rude glanced over. The other teen was in a fairly awkward position as he was trying (and failing) to prop himself up on his elbows.

"What's your name anyway, I didn't get the chance to ask you earlier"

"I-I'm Reno" Reno looked stunned; no one ever really made a special effort to know his name.

"There a last name to go with that?"

"No, I never knew my real parents; I was just raised by the girls where I worked."

"Oh" Rude wasn't sure if this was a touchy subject so he thought it best to leave it.

"What about you Rudy?"

"Nah, don't really think it's necessary"

"Interesting…" Reno fell backwards and shook his head. He had a job to do.

Reno rose to his feet and walked slowly over to Rude, taking that seductive undertone that he'd been taught, he stood behind the older teen and breathed in his ear. Rude jumped slightly and spun round to face him.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Rude put his hands up to make a little distance between the two of them

"You wanted me for the night didn't you? That is why you brought me here right?" Reno tilted his head using his incredibly charming tone.

"I just brought you back here because I don't think I'd feel so great if I just left you there, besides you said you had no where to go"

Reno laughed cynically, his unusual sarcasm radiated, "Yeah like a total stranger would help a lil whore boy like me if they weren't getting any from them"

"You've really lost faith in human compassion" Rude looked a little annoyed by Reno's cynicism.

"I lost it the day I was abandoned," He grabbed out of his back pocket a packet of cigarettes and was about to light one up when Rude snatched it "Those're mine yo!"

"No smoking in my house, you wanna do it, lean out a window or go outside, alright?"

"Fine, fine, but besides in my line of work you see the real side to people, the do things that they've always wanted to do, or things that people would call Taboo or frown upon. That is how I got these" he pointed to his tattoos around his eyes.

"You always this obnoxious or is that the alcohol talking?" Rude folded his arms

"Probably a bit of both" Reno grimaced, his mouth tasted horrible.

Rude sighed again and then led Reno back to the sofa, he patted him on the head "Look just sit down for a bit and get your senses back, alright?"

Reno nodded, he knew exactly how to prove to Rude he was right, he'd just have to wait until the dude had gone to bed.

* * *

What a cynical lil Reno Oo, well next chapter will be a lemon, so I'll make it that you don't need to read the smut if you don't want to to be able to get the next chapter (but it may help a little with Reno's psychology ne?)

See teh button below that says submit Review? Click it damnnit!!


	2. Enlightenment

The light switch clicked as Rude turned the living room light off and closed the door to his room, Reno was surprised that his sofa folded out into a bed (especially such a comfy one) and the guy had seemingly gone out of his way to give him warm bed sheets and duvet. The redhead was very tempted to just leave it for tonight due to the warmth and comfort provided by the duvet, but he had to prove what he said was true to Rude.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

The teen looked through a hole in the door; sure enough Rude was turning the side lamp off and getting ready to go to bed. Now was his chance to strike.

The door creaked lightly making the older teen jolt up in his bed, he looked around but couldn't see anything, he shrugged and lay back down again, although when he turned his head to the side he got a shock.

"Shit! What the hell are you doing in here??"Rude shot back a good few inches from the redhead.

"I was lonely and wanted some company…" Reno played innocent.

"Considering what you were saying earlier I really doubt that" Rude shuffled uneasily.

"Oh so you really did consider my offer, tell you what, to pay you back for what you did for me, how about I do something for you?" Reno's face was inches away from Rude's, luckily for the latter it was too dark for the noticeable blush developing to be seen.

"I'm fine really, it's not a-" Reno's lips connected with the other teen's, his trained hands snaked their way around Rude, closing the gap between them. "Reno, you don't-"

"Of course I need to pay you back; I don't have enough money to go towards the rent here, but I can pay you back with my body"

"That's really not necessary"

Reno had turned on his temporary deafness as he continued exploring Rude's well structured body, this person had been so kind to him, of course he really wanted it; he was just trying to be polite…or was he for real? No he had to be fake, everyone else on this godforsaken planet was, why would this sap be any different? Reno pushed the teen back and straddled his hips, Rude flailed in protest.

"Reno, you really do have little faith in people don't you?" he finally got a hold of the redhead's shoulders and held him still.

"It's like what I said, everyone always gives into their carnal instincts, I'm no different, and hell I'm probably the worst of all" Reno shrugged, wondering why he'd been stopped.

"I don't think so"

"Why's that?"

"Well… selling your body is all you've ever known isn't it? So you can't say that you're the worst because you might have been different if you didn't need to"

"That's a sweet notion Rude, but once a slut boy, always a slut boy." Reno's eyes were shaded, why the hell was this idiot going to such lengths to make him believe that deep down he was actually some great guy.

"One thing I've learnt is that you can't really judge someone unless you really know them, you only ever know a person for an hour or so, so you don't know much about them, sure you may have idle pratter, but you really don't know them" Reno was stunned, never had he ever heard someone say that, all he'd ever been taught was that everyone is scum and he and the others were just there to fuel their fantasies so they can continue living their perfectly fake lives. "Have you ever had sex with a person because you love them?"

"Love doesn't exist. It' just chemical reactions saying that you wanna hop into bed with them, but humans very cleverly mask it by playing the 'dating game'" Rude felt something patter on his chest, he put his hand on the redhead's cheek, sure enough streams had begun running down his face.

"You don't believe a single word of that do you?" Rude sat up as best as he could with the other teen still straddling him, he wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his hair gently.

Reno hiccupped and wrapped his own arms around Rude, he nuzzled his face into the teen's shoulder, he didn't quite know the sensation he felt, it was a mixture of nostalgia, and the fulfilment of connecting with someone on an emotional level. He just suddenly knew he could trust this guy and he didn't know why, he just threw some corny stuff everyone wants to believe out of his mouth and he just believed them, simply because he was saying them. After all Rude could just have been lying, everyone else had…but…Rude wasn't everyone else…

"Why are you going to such lengths to try and get me to believe this?" Reno sniffed back the mucus that was steadily building in his nostrils – his face ached and his eyes stung like a bitch.

"I'm not sure why…I guess I don't like the idea of a smart guy like you being blinded by such cynicism."

Reno looked up at the teen, he'd only known him for going on 6 hours or so, but he couldn't help it, he wanted to live in this world of trust that Rude was prattling on about to him. Rude leant forward and placed a light kiss on the redhead's pale lips, Reno suddenly felt a hot flush across his face; he couldn't have been…could he?

Soon Reno was on his back clawing at Rude's back panting and convulsing under the other teen's touches on his skin.

_I have lost my illusions  
I have drowned in your words  
I have left my confusion to a cynical world  
I am throwing myself at things I don't understand  
Discover enlightenment holding your hand_

Reno yelped out and felt the familiar rush over come him, yet it didn't feel like all the other times, this felt good, not forced…and it scared him to some degree.

"Shit" Rude panted as he lowered himself, allowing their bodies to touch "You're so beautiful Reno…"


	3. Encounter

I'm sorry for fairly pathetic smut in the previous chapter, i just happened to be writing it at school (very very dangerous thing to do (sweatdrop)) So I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Reno awoke to the sound of Rude's alarm clock; he tossed and turned flailing around trying to work out where the said noise was coming from, so he could smack it out the window.

"Turn it off!!" Reno groaned

"Hung-over?" Rude hit the clock.

"I don't get hangovers, especially not from half a bottle of spiked sake" Reno looked offended, at Rude's snickering it was true though - his bed hair was certainly a sight. He quickly ran his fingers through the top segment to flatten it down, trying to retain some dignity.

He couldn't believe he'd actually let Rude talk him into doing all those things with him, not for payment, but so he could get an idea of what it was like to do it with someone he liked, it was quite strange that Rude was being quite open about his sudden feelings for the redhead, he'd never experienced it but the second Rude started mentioning things that were down that line, he felt a hot flush across his face to the point that his ears burnt. What got him the most however was that Rude had barely known him and he had instantly decided that he…liked him? It continually buzzed around his head and refused to leave him alone at the worst times.

"Rude, ya mind if I have a shower while you're out?" Reno rubbed his head; his hair felt disgusting, to the redhead it was like an oil spillage had occurred on it.

"Go for it, the design is fairly simple, oh wait I don't have any shampoo" Rude stopped, "I'll leave you some money to get some ok?"

Reno nodded; considering the dude was a skin head it made sense, "Where do you work anyway?"

"I'm a Turk, I work for ShinRa" Rude paused, the Turks weren't known for their politeness, most of them were bloodthirsty or sex crazed maniacs (some possibly both).

"Never heard of you guys" Reno shook his head.

"Never?" which was a shock to Rude, considering many people feared them.

"Sounds like fun though"

"I'll talk to the boss and see if I can get you a job, we're looking for new recruits and I think he'll like you"

"Everyone does, I break many a hearts" Reno laughed cynically.

"I'll see you later" Rude then ruffled Reno's hair smiling (for once) "Stay outta trouble kay?"

"Yeah yeah, I don't find trouble, it finds me"

With that that door closed and Reno was left alone, it was then that the redhead realised how much he hated being alone, it was nice when the skin head was around, but without him, he felt just as empty as the house.

Reno figured he could wait a while before venturing into the outside world to get the shampoo, he was used to wallowing in his own filth for a few hours, as disgusting of a truth it was. He sprawled out on the sofa, reaching for the TV remote mindlessly, not that he cared much for television; he just wanted some background noise to keep him company. It wasn't very often that the redhead got the chance to lounge around at the brothel, so he was making the most of it now, it was nice, but he got bored too easily; the only problem was lack of motivation to do anything about it. Many a time after _He'd _been to visit him, he'd considered putting a bullet between his eyes like his boss had joked about when he was being obnoxious. Things would just be so easy then, no one would mourn the passing of him, it'd just be less money coming in for his boss, and another number next to _His_ list of kills, no one would notice. He then stopped his depressive train of thought, Rude seemed to care right? It may just be one person, but that's still one person…

"_To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world…"_

Those words his 'mother' had told him echoed, it was a lovely sentiment, but he couldn't exactly tell if Rude was just being fake.

'That's it' Reno thought 'Time to get out of my head and get to grips with the real world' he shook his head, grabbed the spare key and left sharply.

The streets of Midgar were busier during the day than they were at night, his expression resembled that of a small child on their first visit to an amusement park, and taking in everything he saw and heard. He hadn't the foggiest where this shop was to get shampoo, but hey, just take it as it comes and hope for the best, that's all anyone could do really.

He looked up and saw a faded sign and lots of beauty products in the window, which was his ticket to lovely smelling and frothy mountain. He entered slowly and looked a little worried, he felt out of place and that everyone was looking at him. The shop assistant came up with a large smile, nearly scaring him half to death.

"Hello there and welcome, what can I help you with today?" She beamed

"Oh yeah…I was wondering where the shampoo and conditioner is…"

"Follow me sir!" she chirped. This was probably why Reno preferred hanging around with women, they were friendlier and you never felt like you had to prove anything to them. "What type of hair do you have?"

"Uh…long?"

The assistant laughed, "You've never done this before have you?"

Reno laughed sheepishly "That easy to tell huh?"

"Well there are many different types of hair, and shampoos that do different things, so what tends to happen to your hair that makes you know you need to wash it?"

"It feels absolutely disgusting"

"Then you'll want something for greasy hair" The assistant pointed at some random bottles that had bright coloured liquids in them.

"What's the best for hair, like that contains the most natural stuff?" Reno was fairly vague but she caught the idea.

"You'll want these two then" she handed him a bright pink bottle and a red one, "Come with me"

Reno paid and thanked the woman and scurried out.

"What's with that young man?" the manager asked

"Probably not very good with people" the assistant smiled.

"Elena, I know this is a part time job for you, but maybe you should consider working here full time?"

"Nah, I've got my sights set on somewhere else after I graduate."

Reno was walking at a fairly rapid pace to get back to the flat, he was wary of seeming everyone, clinging to the bag for dear life.

"I haven't seen you for a long time, Reno" A familiar voice boomed behind him and he could feel the cold chill travelling from his neck down his spine.

"You…" he froze, the redhead spun around and was faced with a very tall imposing being with very, very long silver hair.

"How have you been? I missed you yesterday" he smirked "those have healed over nicely" The man ran a finger across Reno's tattoos, the teen flinched.

"I don't work there anymore…" He just wanted to run as fast as he could.

"That's a shame, I miss seeing you"

"The feeling's mutual…I have to go, I'm expected back home" The redhead turned and ran, he didn't think about him following him home, the man was sheer evil embodied in a pretty appearance. He saw the flats in the distance and increased his pace, thoughts rushing through his head like, what would happen if he followed me home? Or what will Rude think if he finds out about this guy?

The door sharply closed behind him, locking every single lock possible on the door, he spun around propping himself against the door.

"What's wrong?" Rude was stood in the kitchen area looking stunned

"I…I saw someone while I was out" Reno tried to wipe away the cold sweat that had appeared on his forehead.

"Who did you see? Did they hurt you?" Rude placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders, he looked dead serious and Reno was worried that he'd go out and find that man and beat him to high heaven.

"No, it's fine, just leave it." Reno was trembling.

Rude sighed, "Go have your shower, I'll keep an eye out for him, what does he look like?"

"Tall…long silver hair…considered a war hero…"

"Sephi-"

"Just leave it!" Reno shook himself free of Rude's grip and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Rude couldn't believe it, how could he of all people be a sadist? He was ShinRa's total favourite SOLDIER…it then made sense to him…SOLDIERs have an innate bloodlust and are the ultimate sadists in battle…It must have been horrible.

Reno started the shower, expecting the usual cold water to hit him, he was pleasantly surprised once the water had been running for a while, the steam fogged up the glass on the mirror and the panes around the shower. He very audibly sighed.

"Are you alright in there Reno?" Rude asked at the door after hearing an orgasmic sigh from inside.

"Hot freaking water!! Hallelujah!" Reno yelled back

Rude laughed and shook his head, he continued making them lunch, Shinra was enthusiastic at the idea of meeting Reno once Rude had picked up a CV from the brothel, the girls there were truly thankful to him for taking the boy under his wing, and he'd promised them that he'd let them know how he was doing every so often. Rufus however said that he wasn't needed for that day; the others were out trying to find Sephiroth for a meeting, if Sevi didn't want to be found then they had no hope in hell.

But Rude promised to himself the next time he saw Sephiroth he'd give him a helluva earfull.

* * *

OOOOOOO Sevi's a sadist (doi) but hey, next chapter invoves RufusxReno, so have fun with that (home written so it's up to my usual standards)

Give me reviews people!! I wanna know what you think!


	4. A New Boss and a New Enemy

The sparks begin to fly between Tseng and Reno yay male bitch fights!

Rufus and Reno chapter, enjoy!

* * *

It was a miracle that Rude had managed to convince his boss to give Reno a shot at becoming part of the Turks, sure he needed a job and was willing, but something didn't seem too right about it. Tseng the leader was not happy in the least.

"Alright this is Reno, he's about to go in for his interview with Shinra, so wish him luck ok?" Rude clutched onto his shoulders tightly as he presented the redhead looking very smart.

Tseng didn't like the way he came off, lazy, cocky and arrogant, but most of all it was his previous occupation, he was so open about it that he wondered if the boy had any dignity or shame.

Reno could pick up on this the second Tseng saw him.

"So you're the head of the Turks?" Reno remained casual yet put his charm into work yet again, "Nice to meet you Mr..."

"Tseng." He replied flatly "Rude I don't approve of this" He folded his arms and glared at Reno rudely

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your last name Tseng, is it Pinecone per chance? Cause you seem to have an awful big one wedged up your ass"

"How dare you! Do you even care that I will be your superior if you actually get hired? You don't even know me!"

"Like you know me you hypocritical, pompous shit head" Reno stood inches away from Tseng, looking up at him gritting his teeth "So don't start preaching to me about proper conduct Mister Tseng Pinecone!"

"You insolent-" Tseng raised his fist, when the two were interrupted by someone clapping slowly.

"My, how entertaining" Rufus beamed.

"Sir-"

Rufus waved a hand to dismiss Tseng's defence, "So you're Reno, Rude's told me a lot about you" he beamed

The 23 year old president walked up to the 17 year old still retaining his smile. "You certainly are lively, now let's see." He produced the clipboard which had Reno's details of his previous work place; he raised his eyebrows and nodded. "I see that your last boss wrote 'A bullet between the eyes' in the recommendations box. Welcome to ShinRa." Reno grinned and shook the man's hand, he liked this guy already and he'd only known him for a few seconds.

"Now I need to discuss a few things about the job privately in the office, so if the rest of you would scatter to the break room, that would be fantastic"

The Turks nodded and scurried off, leaving the redhead and the blonde alone.

"I'm glad you seem relaxed about this" Rufus commented while looking at the clipboard again, he closed the door behind Reno "Which is a good thing; I'd rather that you were comfortable working for us, considering what is expected of you"

"Oh I can do anything you want." Reno smirked; he was in suck up mode. "For the right price of course"

Rufus's smile turned devilish, "I do certainly not doubt that of you"

"Will you be requiring to see my capabilities, or do you want to save that for another time"

To anyone listening in, they would have thought this was a perfectly innocent conversation, that was until you went inside the office, then you'd see Reno pushed on the desk with a firm grip on Rufus' tie.

"I think I can clear a spot in my schedule for this, you've certainly got my interest"

"Well you'll just have to keep mine; I'm only used to high class products."

"I'm the embodiment of high class, I rule this town."

"Funny, I've never heard much of you before this; you'll just have to educate me"

"Then you'll want to go through these draws here..." Rufus gasped as Reno's skilled hand had without warning worked its way into the blonde's trousers, belt undone and all. "I might...come to like these capabilities of yours"

"Everyone else has, you're only human"

"Someone is a little cocky, I'm gonna put you to the test to see if you're as skilled as you make out"

"I'm looking forward to it" Reno smirked, he lowered himself so his mouth was at the optimum level, Rufus gasped at the feel of the redhead's mouth around his hardening self. Reno teased every inch of the organ, making Rufus go a similar colour to Reno's hair; he covered his mouth with his gloved hand to stop him making any noises. The leather effectively drowned the noise, as Reno's teeth gently grinded against Rufus, his knees growing weaker by the minute. Never had he ever had someone give him head like this, it was intoxicating and Rufus thoroughly envied Rude for living with the attractive teen if he did this to everyone to get far with them.

However a certain someone lingering outside the office knew all too well what was happening, he'd know the guy longer than any of them, so it didn't take a genius to realise Reno was doing all he knew to be liked by someone. Rude snarled, he hated ever last second that went past of the redhead being in there.

"Come on, it's best to leave it." Cissnei sighed and placed a hand on Rude's shoulder. Rude silently went along with the other Turk; he knew that there was nothing he could do.

Reno bent forwards over the desk, knocking almost everything off it in the process, Rufus didn't seem to care; he was more hell bent on leaping on the eager redhead. Reno was something he didn't mind ruling, especially considering he was offering himself for nothing more than a fixed job.

Reno gasped as Rufus inserted a finger into his orifice, he was used to the sensation, but he hadn't felt it for a few days now so he was caught off guard, he was probably a masochist deep down to love the feeling of it he concluded, soon one by one more fingers were inserted until the redhead had three loosening him up.

"Considering you were a male prostitute, you're sure tight." Rufus said barely above a whisper.

"I haven't been working for – ah – a few days now; my body is probably just adjusting again - fucking hell..."

Rufus held his length steady and hovered just outside of Reno's entrance; he removed his fingers slowly, and then eased himself in. Reno accidentally cried out, but then played it off quickly as gaining an injury from practice. Rufus's eyelids were half open as he adjusted to the feeling tightening around him; he shook his head and took firm grip of Reno's slightly curved hips and pressed against him harder, going deeper than many clients of Reno's hadn't dared to go; Reno liked it. He wasn't a woos, he knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it, he'd rather be a toy to someone who knew exactly how to work him on the first go, they were always the best.

Rufus didn't hang about either, before Reno could yell Ifrit's fire the blonde was pummelling into the redhead mercilessly. Each movement nearly sent Reno over the edge he couldn't help but groan, what was great, was Rufus couldn't care, every other person he'd worked with had wanted to keep it quiet and secret, his new boss seemed pretty open about it all, well there were two others that were like him, but not at the same time. Rude seemed to have some other notion behind what he was doing, but..._Him_, he didn't care what he broke in the teen's body, as long as his pleasures were filled, some Hero.

Rufus' breath became rapid as Reno kept pressing further against the blonde, both were reaching their limits, to minimise mess Rufus put his hand over the tip of Reno's twitching erection, with a swift movement Rufus slammed into Reno for one last time, the redhead gasped, his orgasm shook his entire body, the sensation was similar to that first night, but wasn't the same.

Rufus came shortly after Reno's muscles contracted against him, from what the redhead could tell Rufus hadn't had any for a while so this must have been a nice release for him.

"I have to say...your skills are certainly impressive, and I definitely think that you can stay"

"Good to hear" Reno panted; he bit his lip as Rufus pulled out and licked his hand clean and then reapplying his glove. "Glad you approve, so what's my bonus for my extra skills?" the redhead turned around and lazily leant on the table.

"You really are a little mercenary." Rufus ruffled the teen's hair "You'll have to wait until pay day to see. Get yourself cleaned up and go mingle with the others, remember, play it casual"

Reno nodded and smirked, things were definitely getting better.

* * *

Hmm so is Rufus doing this because he's genuinely interested in Reno or is he just trying to get to Rude? What's more what will the other Turks make of this?

Reviews are good too


	5. Revelations

The sparks fly once again as Reno and Tseng clash over Reno's 'extra services' for Rufus, but how has Rude taken it? And where does Sephiroth fit into Reno's past?

Note: _things written in italics on mass are flashbacks, _however when certain words are written like _this_ its to signify importance, you get it? Good then lets carry on.

* * *

Reno chuckled to himself as he carried on down the corridor to the break room, life was at its peak so far, He had a boss who got along with him like a house on fire, a fixed place to stay with a great room-mate. His cloud however was about be busted.

"What were you discussing with the boss then?" Tseng folded his arms in front of the teen, blocking his path.

"What my job would entail of course, wanna make something of it?"

"Really? That's not what I heard. I remember you discussing your 'special skills'. Considering your attitude and previous job, I'd say you were just playing suck up in the only way you know how to."

The other Turks fell silent. The tension had hit a high and all that could be heard was Reno's and Tseng's breathing.

"Really, well considering that you've already shown to have a dislike for me already Mr. Pinecone, I really don't think that you should be taken very seriously"

"Then you're also saying what Rude told us was wrong then?"

Reno stopped, he looked over at Rude for some line of defence, Rude was frowning and had his arms folded.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Reno's shoulders began hunching, he was feeling incredibly small.

"That proves it then, maybe you've got the wrong idea of what we Turks do. We do as he tells us in a professional way, not being his trashy lap bitch"

Reno bared his teeth, and clenched his fist "You know, I'd prefer it if you called me his lap cat. They're far more dignified and smarter than a dog, besides I thought you filled that position to him Tsengy, after all you are his head dog aren't you?"

"That doesn't even make sense"

"What doesn't make sense to me is that you feel just because of where I lived and worked in my later years, and for those of you who don't know, yeah I lived in a brothel!" The silence that had fallen was unbearable; the redhead had to desperately stop his eyes from becoming glassy, he would not fall to this man. "You instantly assume I'm ashamed of it because it's strictly a taboo place to go for you upper class snobs. But you know what someone of the people there seem a hell of a lot more human and kinder than you do shit features. So get off your fucking high horse and join the rest of us down here, or are you too scared that you're not the fantastic man your ego makes you think you are?" Tseng snarled and slapped the redhead with a solid back hand, it caught the teen completely off guard, he yelped as he staggered backwards. "Yeah that's just like you snobs, resort to violence to silence people when they're not doing what you want them to. I'm more of a man than you'll ever be and you know it, and guess what?" Reno lent up to whisper in Tseng's ear, no one but those two actually heard what was said, but they could guess. "I'm more of a man for our boss wants than you could ever, **ever** be."

"How dare you." Tseng pushed the teenager away "I'm filing a complaint."

"Tsengy dear, you realise you're the one in the wrong for provocation to me in the first instance, just grow a pair will ya?"

Tseng stormed past the redhead towards Rufus' office, Reno then looked to the other Turks who were whispering to each other, except Cissnei and Rude.

"All of you guys outta here!" Cissnei said sharply.

The others darted out past the confused teen and Rude looked at Reno with an unknown emotion, he couldn't tell what expression that Rude was pulling with those shades in the way, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Reno come sit here" Cissnei patted the space next to her; Reno closed the door and scampered over. "Don't take what Tseng says seriously, he's a little stressed to say the least at the moment, I know it doesn't excuse him, frankly if I were you I'd have smacked him right back. But that took guts to stand up to him"

Reno stayed quiet

"Are you alright? Is there anything you want to talk about?" she put an arm around him, and without thinking Reno leant back and rested his head on her shoulder, he looked in a total daze. Slowly a tear fell from his sore left eye.

"Why do people like him suddenly condemn people like me for what they do?" He asked sounding distant.

"Because they're judgmental pricks, they talk out their ass because they like the sound of their own voice"

"It's not my fault I do it, it's just what I do…" Ciss noticed the obvious change in his voice.

Whenever Reno had been around the guys, he had been loud and obnoxious, however now that he was alone with her he seemed calm, withdrawn shy even. It made sense though.

"Did you ever have female clients?" Ciss asked stroking his hair.

"No, couldn't bring myself to do it…I just, don't think I could be so sleazy to a woman, if they requested me we ended up talking the entire time, they seemed happier…a lot happier than when they'd come out of the other guys' rooms."

"You don't seem the type to be scared of female contact in that sense"

"Nah, I trust women a hell of a lot more than I trust guys…after seeing what they can do, I just don't like making myself seem weak in front of them…"

"Why's that?"

"Because of _Him_" Reno said in a tone only used by someone who was drugged.

_The night was young, and Reno was excited, he had an important client coming that night, so important the boss let him use the proper shower which had hot water and expensive shampoos and other toiletries. This guy has gotta be very important. Reno thought to himself, he dressed himself up in his smartest, yet most seductive outfit._

"_You look gorgeous honey" his 'mother' hugged him, "You know if you're popular enough with him then you might get put in the nicer dorms!"_

"_But I'd be away from you, 'couldn't leave you guys alone yo, I owe it to ya" Reno smiled._

"_Reno you're up here's here" Demen called into the dressing room._

"_Good luck"_

_Reno walked merrily out of the room, there he was, he was so tall, beautifully kept long flowing silver hair and a warm smile. However something felt a little fake about this smile. Reno didn't care, as long as he was getting paid then it wouldn't matter._

"_Reno, this is Sephiroth, he's very important so take good care of him" his boss smiled (this meant if you make us look bad I will kill you personally)_

"_Of course I will, when have I not?" Reno winked devilishly. "So Sephiroth, let me show you where we'll be tonight"_

_Sephiroth didn't say anything he just nodded letting the teen take his large hand and lead them up the red carpeted stair case. Once they reached the room Reno graciously held the door open for the man, however Sephiroth insisted Reno went in first. 'Whatever the customer wants' rung in the redhead's mind, so he nodded and obliged._

"_So, do you have any preferences of how to do this?" Reno smirked "I can do anything you want me to do"_

"_That's good." Sephiroth said bluntly, he then pushed the redhead to the floor "However I'm not sure you can handle my tastes"_

"_You don't give me enough credit" Reno nibbled at the silver haired man's neck, his arms wrapped about Sevi's back._

"_You don't give my tastes enough credit." _

"_Oh I get it you're a hardcore masochist?"_

"_No, quite the opposite"_

"_You're a pacifist? That's ironic considering your job"_

"_No. The opposite end of the scale on the masochist front"_

"_I've been with Sadists before, I can take anything." The second Reno saw the pocket knife Sephiroth produced, he regretted it. The blade was lightly buried into the side of his face, Reno screamed; however he knew no one would help him._

"_Such a beautiful colour blood red is, it's so deep you could get lost in it"_

_Once again the blade dug in except on the other side of his face mirroring his previous actions and once again the young teen screamed; he was only 15 for Ifrit's sake._

"_Sephiroth! That fucking hurts!" Reno screamed_

_**Have your nails scratch the deepest  
Have you broken skin this time  
Made your mark and took me deeper  
As you drown me with your eyes**_

_Sephiroth seemed oblivious to the redhead's cries of pain as he kept putting the knife in different sections of the boy's body, not to an extent that would kill him, but enough to lightly wound him._

_The pain Reno was in seemed to double the pain of the actually act when it came down to crunch time, Sephiroth was totally oblivious to the screeches, screams and the pleading for him to stop._

_The others had gathered outside the room, they knew what was happening, but they couldn't stop it, it was out of their jurisdiction. Stopping a client with one of the employees was unheard of in their firm, this time, even if Reno was their precious ruby, they couldn't stop this heartless demon from tarnishing him._

"_You've been of great assistance." Sephiroth finally got off Reno, who was in floods of tears, the perfect white pillows were covered in bloodstains and the wounds were swelling, throwing out streams that just wouldn't stop._

_The man finally left, with money on the side desk, Reno was left to sob alone on the bloodied bed, the girls let the SOLDIER past then ran in to tend to the boy._

"_You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Demen scowled at their boss_

"_I couldn't turn him down, how would that look for us?"_

"_You're disgusting." Reno's 'mother' snarled "Do you have any idea what's just happened to him? Do you even care?"_

_The boss saw Reno's state, wounds all over his body, hiding from them all, sobbing hysterically; his hair was messed up and matted with the congealing blood._

"_He may never be able to work again!"_

"_We'll just get him to forget about it, alright" Demen suggested_

"_Can't do that, Sephiroth wants to come back in 3 months time." Their boss replied mournfully_

"It was the same as every season went…he'd leave then come back in 3 months just to do the same thing over and over…" Reno's face was leaking fluids from his eyes and nose as he remembered.

"How are you not messed up?"

"Of course I am, I'm no longer scared of the sight of blood like any normal person would be, I've become totally numb, I shut myself off ever since that happened from any guys. I remained distant, and followed a strict routine…But I'll never ever let myself be seen to be that weak in front of anyone ever again…"

"I get it now." Cissnei nodded, and wiped away the water streaming his face, then handed him a tissue.

"But Rude's so different from the others…he genuinely seems interested and it scares me so much, because I know that a little whore boy like me isn't good enough for a person like him. That's why I agreed to do those things with Rufus. Because I knew it'd be exactly like when I worked at the brothel…"

"But you trust Rude! Whenever you've been talking about him you've seemed way happier"

Reno's face softened "I'm not sure if this really is love, it's just chemical reactions telling you to hop into their pants."

"That's silly" Cissnei sighed and shook her head "Love is exactly what you're describing to me, wanting to be so perfect for that one person, feeling you can trust them with anything, and going that funny shade of pink when they start mentioning things like that to you!"

Reno was speechless; a creature of the night like him, a tarnished ruby (that his boss had described him as many a time) was finally finding something great like love?

"Who knows, maybe he can get that shine that you had before back" Rufus was leaning on the door frame with his arms folded. He placed a hand on Reno's cheek, the redhead snuggled into the warmth of his glove. "The second I saw that picture your old boss had given me made me realise that I had a very good thing coming to work for me. But that very good thing didn't have the shine in his emerald eyes that I expected, they'd been dimmed by cynicism and hatred for the life he was living. That's no life for a precious jewel in this heap of a shit city."

"Your words are so kind…but why?"

"Because you've only ever seen the worst people can be, I can be the utter worst of them all at times, I hate it, but you've seen far too much of it, so why subject you to it?"

Reno laughed, "Well Rude certainly hates me now…after earlier"

"You should talk to him. Tell him about yourself!"

"But-"

"No buts Reno, that's an order from your superior!" Rufus smirked.

Reno nodded mournfully, "Alright, I'll talk to him when work ends, when we're at home"

Reno had never called a place home before…and he liked the sound of it.

* * *

See Rufus isn't a total ass all the time, excuse the cheese I must have swallowed lots today to produce all that reviews please!!


	6. Unwelcome visitor

What's gonna happen now that Reno's aiming to apologise to Rude for what happened with Rufus? Oo, hope you enjoy this, it's the longest chapter so far and is 4 pages on ms word! Woo!

The streets seemed so lonely at night on the right paths in Midgar, Reno was used to looking out his window and seeing the streets bustling with people, but that was in the red light district after all. This was the far calmer side of town where there were small families that had even smaller children; the only real word there was to describe it was quaint. There were many other words Reno had made up in his head that sounded like total gibberish, but he figured he wouldn't try and get them put in the dictionary, the world had gone this long without his apparent talent for making up words; then it could go without it.

The porch light seemed brighter tonight, he sighed and smiled wearily, if he weren't so cynical and anti-corn then he would have said it was left on for him, but considering Rude's mood at him, it was less than likely. He opened the door and sighed.

"I'm home" he called, expecting to hear Rude reply something like: 'You alright?' Or 'How was your day?'

"Well, I'm glad to hear that" A gravelly voice echoed. Reno froze again.

"Sephiroth…" his eyes grew wide as he saw the man approach him. "You're trespassing!" he resorted to legal bull, thinking that he'd respect that since he was a SOLDIER. No such luck.

"Well obviously, not that it matters I won't be here long." Sephiroth smirked, the very same smirk he had used the first night.

"Sephiroth I don't do that sort of thing anymore…" Reno said quietly

"Of course you do, how else are you paying to stay here?" Sephiroth sneered

"I have an honest job thank you very much!"

"Working for the Turks is the least honest job you could do. They just spread the fear of ShinRa everywhere they go, because all the Turks are their favourite SOLDIERs mostly, all of them have been experiemented on with mako so that they could be stronger." Sephiroth grabbed Reno's collar, "But I guess that kind of job suits you, being Rufus' bitch."

"Get the hell off me" Reno's voice shook as he gritted his teeth, he tried to pull the man's hands off but to no success, his hand held strong, after all he had been altered to be one of the most powerful beings in the world. He was stuffed.

"You're in no position to be making demands little boy."

"I'm still in a position of power because I haven't fucking given up yet!" Reno yelled as loud as he could, face red from anger, teeth bared like a wild animal backed into a corner, "I've had enough of everything you put me through! I'm not going to let you do it again, because I now actually have something to live for, and guess what fucker, someone will miss me if you kill me in the process of getting your kicks! I've had meaning all along but you're so condescending about me, you couldn't possibly understand!"

Sephiroth was taken aback by Reno's little outburst, it was certainly unusual for this teen to actually fight back, but he did so love it when they resisted.

"That may be so Reno, but now that I know you're off limits, I want to torment you even more." Sephiroth lent in and bit down on Reno's neck, the teen kicked and screamed hammering at the wall.

"Get the hell off!!" the teen screeched, mentally pleading that someone would come and save him this time. There wasn't to be such luck.

The teen screeched as Sephiroth mercilessly got him ready for his entrance; the man's fingers moved around a little too quickly inside him, the sensation nauseated Reno. With his hands pinned he couldn't do anything…but that didn't mean he couldn't use his legs.

With a swift motion Reno donkey kicked backwards getting Sephiroth square in the crotch, the silver haired man groaned at the pain throatily, Reno pulled Sephiroth's hands of him, adjusted his clothes and pelted out the door.

Great where the hell could he go now? He looked up the corridor, none of the neighbours must have been in, this sucked so very badly. Sephiroth had soon risen to his feet again and was snarling as he reached out for Reno's hair. The redhead yanked his own ponytail over his shoulder so the silver haired man couldn't grab it, and quickly closed the door. He left his keys in there but that didn't seem to matter for now.

"Help!!" Reno screeched, he was genuinely surprised and relieved when a familiar dark haired man with a ponytail stuck his head outside his door.

"Reno?" Tseng looked confused

"Tseng! I'm sorry about the things I've said earlier but you've got to help me!" Reno looked utterly terrified and was trembling as he charged up the corridor, Sephiroth emerged from Rude's flat looking fairly pissed off by now.

"What's Sephiroth doing in Rude's flat?" Tseng looked puzzled

"He's after me! Tseng please just help!"

"Calm down kid. Get inside now and stay quiet. I'll deal with this." He shooed Reno inside and looked up at the silver haired man with no fear in his eyes at all. "Sephiroth, why pre tell are you hassling one of my workers?"

"I wasn't hassling him, he went out and found me then as soon as he was about to do the promised act he suddenly seemed to panic about me, I haven't a clue why" Sephiroth was a good liar, if Reno didn't know otherwise and wasn't in the position he was he would have believed him.

"Really Sephiroth," Tseng folded his arms "because I heard his yelling through the walls and if I recall correctly he kept saying, Get the hell off me, weren't those your exact words Reno?" Reno nodded, his shoulders hunched and his knees tucked under his chin. "I think you'd better leave before I call Shinra and report you for improper conduct and breaking an entry, then you'll be put into isolation for a hell of a long time. So I suggest you beat it."

Sephiroth snerked "Alright I shall take my leave, but tell Rufus he'd better hang onto that leash of his, who knows who he'll run off with." The tall man's words seemed a frightening threat and with that he left.

"Reno did he do anything to you?" Tseng sat opposite the teen, who still looked terrified.

"It wasn't anything I'm not used to…" Reno looked away, "Why, want to judge me for that too?" he bared his teeth, still in scared cat mode.

"Cissnei told us about what happened, I understand things a little better, and yes…as much as it pains me to say it, I was wrong about you, and I didn't have the right to judge you the way that I did." Tseng had a hand over his face. He rose to his feet and patted Reno on the shoulder –making said teen flinch sharply - heading to his kitchen to make a coffee, he had heaps of paperwork to do, and Reno didn't seem to be in any state to do anything but quiver. It was a strange sight for Tseng, he'd only seen the redhead when he was throwing his weight around, but he'd been given strict instructions to treat him gentler from Shinra, he couldn't say no to the guy, so he just humoured him.

"You want anything Reno?" Tseng glanced over at him; Reno looked over at him eyes wide and in a cold sweat. "I'm going to make you a mug of tea ok?" The leader of the Turks' tone seemed less imposing and softer...like he was trying to be sympathetic. But his eyes were retaining their look that he was working out every aspect of you by just a glance.

"You don't need to worry..." Reno looked away, unable to keep eye contact.

"Don't be silly, you're currently under my care until Rude gets back from his job, I'm going to complete the task to the best of my abilities; now how many sugars and any milk?"

"3 sugars, and fill it up from half way up the mug with milk..."

Tseng nodded, and obliged for the teenager; it was almost a sad sight for Tseng, the once boisterous redhead was now a nigh silent shy boy hunched up on his sofa shaking like an autumn leaf. He set the mug down in front of the boy and not long after was he draining it as quickly as he could.

Reno gasped for air as he finally stopped gluggling the now semi hot liquid, he set the mug back down and unfurled slightly, but still looking slightly uneasy.

"Thank you..." he said barely above a whisper.

"For what?" Tseng asked lightly sipping his coffee, as he scanned his papers.

"For putting yourself out like that for me...I didn't think you'd help..."

"As much as I may not like your attitude, you're loyal. A valuable asset in people these days that there isn't much of, as you probably know all too well"

Reno's face softened, "I didn't think you thought that well of me"

"As obnoxious as you can be, you add this quirk to the team no one else can bring" Tseng, "You're horribly crude but it's subtle, but you don't quite realise how obvious you are about having little faith in people"

"Am I?" Reno's head tilted.

"Cissnei noticed it quite well; she got a firsthand experience with it apparently."

"I just...I can't explain it..." Reno was lost for words, how could he describe something he hadn't even worked out he did himself, it was all subconscious the things he did, he never thought much about them, so it came as a shock for it to be mentioned so out rightly by someone who wasn't present in his conversation with Ciss.

"I see it so very clearly Reno" Tseng's eyes finally matched his expression, he didn't need to size the boy up any longer, he'd worked him out in a few sentences. "You've spent your whole life building up walls around yourself, because you're scared of letting anyone in since you've been so hurt by people you thought you could depend on in the past."

Reno's eyes widened, this man was scary, it was as if he'd known him for years, most people wouldn't be able to see it initially like he did. Tseng definitely had a gift.

"I guess you're right...Anyone ever told you how creepy it is when you do that?"

"Many times. Rude was the same, his face was priceless" Tseng let a rare smirk emerge on his lips.

The two were beginning to appreciate that they obviously weren't going to see eye to eye on a lot of things, but they just had to go with the flow of things, Reno knew that Tseng was always going to breathe down his neck about how professional he was being, and Tseng knew he was going to need to keep the boy on a tight leash. It was just the way the world worked.

The hours slipped by, the teen had moved closer for comfort reasons and rested his head on the older man's thigh, while Reno was busy snuggling up to him, Tseng was reading a book and with his free hand was stroking Reno's hair gently. The Turks leader wasn't quite sure if Reno had fallen asleep, not that it mattered, as long as the boy was comfortable.

His expression had finally hit a neutral, either he was in a dreamless sleep or he was just savouring the warmth of the man's flat, a few stray hairs slowly slipped across his face but were moved away gently by his leader. Tseng sighed, he couldn't read his book anymore, the boy was far too distracting, even if he wasn't doing anything; it was fascinating to see him in this sheer state of bliss.

Tseng was starting to understand how people were drawn to Reno, his enigmatic air left something subtle to be desired and the urge to let him do the things to you he did. Tseng didn't feel the need for the latter; he was probably the only one of the male Turks that hadn't had an experience of kissing someone of the same gender (he'd never thought about the girls' person experiences of that field). The thought never appealed to him; he didn't think it was wrong, but that sort of life just wasn't for him.

There was the sound of keys being inserted in the lock and the brunette female of the Turks with their renowned skin head came in looking thoroughly out of breath. The two were stunned by the sight of Tseng actually trying to be comforting to the red haired teen. That gentle expression was rarely seen on the man's face as he ran his fingers through the boy's soft spikes, he sighed and shook his head, Tseng then looked up and nodded at the two.

"What's Reno doing here?" Rude automatically assumed Reno had been up to his usual.

"Sephiroth showed up." Tseng's expression hardened again "He was demanding things of Reno, I heard him yelling through the wall, so I gave him sanctuary here."

"That's unusual for you" Rude folded his arms.

"For god sake, you're almost as bad as Reno is about trusting people." Tseng scowled "I wouldn't do that to someone right after they've had a guy twice their size trying it. We may be off duty but I would like you to not think of me like that."

Rude sighed; his shoulders sagged and leant on the wall. It had been a very long day for the late teen, he'd been wound up all day about what had happened with Rufus. Although after hearing that Sephiroth had been for a visit, it didn't really seem to matter.

"Want me to take him off your hands? You seem fairly distracted by him." Rude approached the sofa slowly trying not to be too noisy.

"I love how you guys assume that just because I'm quiet I'm asleep" Reno mumbled. "I don't like sleeping in front of people…"

"Well you certainly sound shattered." Tseng ruffled his hair sharply. "Time for you to go home, we start at 9am"

"I getcha…" Reno leaned up, his hair was very askew and his eyelids hung lazily, he then looked up at Rude, eyes pleading to not have to walk. The other teen sighed as he scooped up the other boy bridal style.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Rude nodded as he left the apartment.

"I told you that he was a nice kid" Cissnei smirked at Tseng, "You seemed just as entranced by him as everyone else."

"I was merely observing him. Besides I doubt he's ever had anyone like us looking out for him, and what do you mean kid; he's almost the same age as you"

"It's a figure of speech Tseng" Cissnei shook her head smiling, "You'd better get some sleep, or you should at least call _her_ tonight, see if she's ok"

"Good night Cissnei" Tseng frowned and entered his room.

"Stubborn mule."

Aaw, Tseng does have a heart under all that stubbornness, and no prizes for guessing who this '_her'_ is. Next chapter coming soon

Reviews please people!


	7. Disturbing Realisations

Note: for Why don't you and I lyrics:

_**This means from Reno's p.o.v**_

**This means from Rude's**

Rude sighed and placed the redhead on the sofa, Reno was still in a bit of a daze, he seemed to sober up for a brief second when he looked up at the skinhead.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" he mumbled

"About what?" Rude looked fairly confused as to the other teen's question. He'd totally forgotten about earlier that morning

"You know…about the boss" Reno looked away. He just couldn't keep eye contact with anyone for long periods of time, let alone for a sentence. Rude frowned for a second then crouched down in front of his partner.

"Reno, I was this morning. But Cissnei was talking to me while we were on our assignment, she told me a lot about you that you didn't want to mention." Reno turned to face him sharply, Cissnei actually **told** him?? "I came to realise that that is all you really know to get people to like you if you will, just please try not to do it as much." Rude reached up and wrapped an arm around Reno and with his free hand gently held onto Reno's chin, he just as gently as his grip planted a light kiss on Reno's lips, but still allowing the boy to pull back if ever he wanted to. Reno's breath hitched and pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry." Reno looked at him with his head tilted

"Because what else is a person meant to do when they see the one they love in the arms of someone else?" Rude said flatly, a slight smile creeping across his face.

Reno covered his face and tucked his legs up underneath his chin; he shook his head then parted his fingers to looks at the oh-so-calm skinhead.

"How can you say that so freaking calmly, you know what that implies right?" Reno tried to hide his growing flush in his cheeks

"I can say it calmly because it's the truth" Rude sat himself beside Reno and pulled him close once again. "Do you not want me to?"

**When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take,  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around, **

Reno relaxed at the slight touch of the skin head and nuzzled into his shoulder, he shook his head then looked up at Rude.

"If you didn't…then I don't think I'd have such trust in you." Shit, that wasn't what he meant at all.**  
**_**  
Ooh, and it's all right,  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,  
If I'd said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied.**_

Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.

Rude let out a long sigh, he knew that wasn't what Reno meant, he'd known the guy long enough to know when it came down to talking about what he was feeling he couldn't portray it exactly well. That was understandable though, it was a normal male thing, Rude had been forcing himself to tell it to the redhead straight.

"Shall I take that as, you like me back then?" Rude then removed his shades finally, those deep dark eyes enticed Reno, it scared him how much he just wanted to stare into them for, considering his issues with eye contact, it had to mean something surely? Rude then cupped the boy's face with gently kissed him on the forehead. "I'd get some sleep Reno, our first mission is tomorrow"

**So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in**.

Working for the Turks was definitely something new to Reno, in a way he felt like for once had had all the power, after all, the Turks were used for lots of…well he was just gonna come out and say it.

"We do some pretty gory jobs don't we?" Reno said blankly as he wiped spattered blood from his face.

He and Rude were in a back alley getting information…forcefully, from a rather unattractive balding man, so Reno didn't particularly mind battering the living daylights out of this man while Rude held him still. The redhead had developed a pretty powerful right hook and his strength was starting to become visible on his figure, and Rude had been feeling it whenever he touched his bare skin.

Rude hadn't mentioned to anyone how worried he was that Reno in a twisted way seemed to enjoy his forceful information grabbing sessions. The sight of the blood didn't phase him, the sound of the bones crunching beneath his fists didn't even make the redhead flinch in anyway. It was worse when they were in a fight, the boy sometimes grinned like a maniac. Normal for the Turks, generally; unusual for this boy.

After the man was left in a bloodied pulp and the necessary information had been attained, the partners walked back in silence. Reno looked at his fist, the other man's blood dripped off the end of his knuckles, his fist clenched even as they were walking.

"Reno, do you like this job?" Rude asked quietly

"Gets me paid" he smiled back at him, the blood spattered on his face gave the image of him smiling a disturbing edge to it that just made Rude shiver. "But yeah it's alright, it's better than before"

"Fair play" Rude subtly shuddered, he was now definitely worried that Reno was enjoying himself a little too much.

At ShinRa headquarters there was an eerie silence that had fallen upon the other Turks as the redhead entered. Rufus had called them all together to announce a few changes that were going to take place. Reno had been working for the Turks and living with Rude for about 6 months now, he was classed as extremely efficient and delightful to have around as stated by Tseng and Rufus (no prizes for guessing who said which).

Rufus emerged from his office and glanced down at them, he smiled that seemingly forced grin and stood on the coffee table so he could be seen, Tseng sobbed mentally as their boss knocked off his coffee mug with his foot.

"Now there are a few announcements to be said, however Reno I do advise that you clean yourself up a bit, you're a vision of unsettlement" Rufus gestured around his face, Reno looked blank.

"Dude your face is covered" Cissnei coughed

"No matter it'll take too long, ok, this month is of course promotion time" Rufus grinned as the Turks all began shuffling in excitement. "Reno is to be promoted to second in command of you 'orrible lot" There was more shuffling, Rude coughed, he'd just lost his rank to Reno?? There were more odd names thrown around and a few unruly exclaims of joy: WOOOYEAH!!

"Are you alright Rude?" Reno turned to face him

"Yeah, you're just right for it" Rude decided he was going to have a few words with Rufus about Reno's mental state.

"Now to celebrate all this we're going to the local tavern" there was a chorus of cheers amongst the members.

"Is the beer free?" One guy yelled

"Yes you idiot it's always on the company's bill" Another cheer of joy. "I'll see you all there at 8pm sharp. But first rounds are on the new second in command" Rufus grinned then skipped off the table; he stumbled on something then handed Tseng his mug. "Not sure how that got on the floor"

"It's fine, really…" Tseng mourned his favourite mug's passing

Reno gritted his teeth as he scrubbed at his face desperately trying to get the blood off, he'd left it there too long so it was sticking.

"You should have washed it off when we got back." Rude patted his shoulder, "I have to talk to the boss about something, so I'll meet you back at the flat"

"Oh yeah is it formal dress?" Reno quickly asked

"Of course it's not. We're going to the pub. Just stick on jeans and a t-shirt or something" Rude shook his head as he left the locker room.

He was heading towards the boss' office and stepped into the open room. He found Tseng leant over the desk pointing at documents and Rufus nodding.

"Sir, I need to speak with you about Reno" Rude retained his composure; he wanted to blurt out that he was worried the job was causing Reno to loose his mind.

"Is it because I gave him your position?" Rufus asked absently.

"No, its about what the jobs' doing to him"

"He seems to be the perfect Turk; lovely around the headquarters does his work; even if he is a little lazy. But he's also ruthless, heartless and vicious on a job. Everything you seem to be lacking of late."

Rude scowled at Tseng who smirked at the last part of that sentence. "What I mean is, I don't think Reno's like that because that's the way he is, I actually genuinely think there's something wrong with him. Unlike the others he actually seems to be getting twisted kicks out of it, he didn't used to be"

Tseng sighed; he strolled over to Rude and patted him on the shoulder, the lanky man nodded.

"I know what you mean, I've been clearly able to see that in his reports and yours, but it's probably his way of dealing with it, we each have our own way of coping with some of the rather horrible jobs we get told to do" Rufus pouted like a child mockingly at Tseng. He sighed and shook his head at his boss. "You've already broken my mug today sir; I'm not in the mood for your antics"

"Well then I'll just get back to my work" Rufus rolled his eyes sarcastically and began tapping the pen against his head as he diverted his concentration back to what he should have been doing.

"The point is, don't think too much of it, it's a phase most of us went through, truth be told not quite as bad as Reno's phase, but he'll grow out of it. I promise." Rude nodded and sighed.

"Besides," Rufus chimed "I want you to have energy for tonight, it's going to be quite fun"

Rude somehow didn't doubt that, after the last time they were at the bar for his own promotional party he remembered them all getting totally shitfaced and not being able to remember anything until Tseng came in looking totally disgusted at them all. He still hadn't to this day told him what happened…That wasn't the point however, tonight was about Reno.


	8. Mind's in the Gutter

This chapter features Chris Crocker: Mind in the Gutter for a highly sexual performance from our favourite redhead, enjoy the innuendo

Special appearance from Cid and little Tifa in this chapter, I know Cid's the mechanic figure, but i can see him being the bar keep

Next chapter up later today

* * *

The bar was alive with motion, luckily for Reno's wallet there were only about 15 people there he needed to buy drinks for, and his bank balance had risen dramatically since he joined the Turks. It was very strange to see people in their 'home clothes' Rude wasn't a surprise to the redhead since he lived with him, Cissnei dressed the way he imagined, a vest top and some baggy jeans. Tseng was the biggest surprise for him; a black t-shirt, hair slightly scruffy, looking fairly tired, and a pair of loose jeans held up by only his hips and a not-very-tight belt.

"You're actually looking like you've removed the stick for a night sir" Reno poked him in the hip, causing a minor spasm, possibly from shock.

"Thank you Reno, I really appreciate it" Tseng scowled "I'll be expecting a large drink to make up for that" Reno grinned and patted the man on the shoulder "I'll just have a large red wine"

At the bar a short girl with large brown eyes blinked at him, she couldn't have been much older than ten or eleven.

"What's your name?" Reno smiled

"Tifa" she grinned, obviously no one really spoke to her, probably the bar keep's daughter. "What's yours?"

"I'm Reno, nice to meet you" he offered her his hand to shake, the girl took the offer and shook it so violently he was worried his arm would fall off, a typical childish hand shake. "Quite a grip ya got there" he cringed.

"I'm doing street fighting" she said proudly

"Well then, I'll be sure not to mess you then" he laughed "Where's the bar keep? I've gotta put in a big order"

"Oh, I'll go get him!" she skipped off and dragged a blonde man who looked late thirties from the back, he looked more like a mechanic than a bar keep.

"Sorry about that, sortin the kegs" he leant forward "So whatcha need?"

Reno breathed in deeply and recited the list steadily; once the list was done he inhaled again, losing the blue hue that had been growing in his face.

"Who's the promotion for then, we haven't seen this big of an order since ol skinny there got promoted to second in command"

"Oh well I guess I've stolen that role from him" the redhead sheepishly grinned.

"Geez, they sure are hiring you guys young, how old are you? 15?"

"I was 17 the other week" the redhead pouted, the blonde man rose with a tray of glasses, all shaking dangerously. "geez you want a hand with that dude?"

"That's Cid, not dude, stumpy"

"Well, that's Reno, not stumpy!" he smirked

"Well then, but yeah sure you take this tray" Cid handed Reno a large wooden (and slightly chipped) tray, the second they placed them down on the table the others swarmed around the drinks and then sharply disappeared, reminding the two somewhat of a plague of locusts. "I haven't seen you about here before; did you miss the last promotional party?"

"No I've only been working for ShinRa for six months"

"Six months and you're already second in command, you gotta be something good" Cid gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. Reno flinched subtly. "Either that or you gotta be doing something Tseng likes"

"Me and him fight like cat and dog, though I do owe him" the redhead shook his head.

"Hey Reno! Come on over we're having a drinking contest!" Cissnei yelled waving her arms around

"This'll be good" Cid smirked, "I'll be on standby for the rounds" Rufus nodded at him, acknowledging his presence.

"Who am I up against?" Reno asked.

"Me." Rufus sat himself opposite the redhead, a strange glint in his eye. "Thing is are you as good as you brag to be?"

"I'm gonna drink you under the table mate!"

"Bring it on and impress me"

The cheap beer seemed to disappear as quickly as it had arrived, the air was filled with the grunting cheers of the other Turks, either screaming at Reno to beat the boss, or the boss to put the new guy in his place. The teen's head swam as he was on his 7th pint glass. Rufus seemed to feeling the burn too, he has regained composure but his hand was still shaking as he picked up the 8th glass.

They threw their heads back gulping as fast as they could the brown liquid, Reno's eyes grew wide, he needed air, badly and he was only a quarter of the way down the glass, he then decided to play it dirty. Remembering techniques he'd been taught at the brothel he paused gulped again but retained the muscles at the point where his throat was open. The beer gushed down his throat and soon the glass was empty. The teen lurched forward gasping for air, belching fairly loudly, wiping the residue off his mouth Rufus placed the glass down slowly; he'd admitted defeat.

"Well I now know where I stand." Rufus laughed "Next thing you know he's going to try and take my position" The others laughed heartily, probably the alcohol talking but none the less the idea was funny.

"Nah" Reno panted "too much responsibility for my liking." Rufus snorted and nodded, he rose to his feet then looked up at Cid.

"My title's been taken Ciddy" he said like a child

Cid tsked and shook his head "What are you like?"

"Oh by the way is the machine fixed this time round?"

"Ifrits balls! Stop harassing me about it, but yes it is." Rufus grinned at him looking scarily innocent, his stupid act. "Lordy…alright I'll get it for you"

"Much appreciated"

"What machine?" Reno couldn't really keep his eyes open

"The karaoke machine" Tseng's forehead made contact with his palm "Rufus can't sing for peanuts but he still loves the ruddy thing."

Reno suddenly had an idea, he hadn't really seen Rude all night and he wanted to do something 'special' for him, he'd remembered how much people loved his rendition of it at the brothel party night, this was bound to make the atmosphere buzz. The redhead bounded to his feet, promptly staggered then waltzed over to Cid.

"Do you happen to have a song called: Mind in the Gutter?"

"I haven't ever used it, but it's on there" Cid grimaced

"Awesome"

As Reno got on the stage the lights dimmed and a single light beamed on Reno

"_**Forgive me father for I have sinned  
Theres just something inside of me that I can't hold back any longer  
Maybe the rumors are true, maybe I am crazy…"**_

There were multiple cheers as Reno tore his jacket off and the coloured lights shone brightly as the bass hit._**  
"I've got you thinking all them bad things  
I've got you reaching for them body parts  
I'm bout to make you do the walk of shame  
You never thought that you would be a star"  
**_Reno's body movements moved on from simple hip swinging, soon his hands ran through his hair, taking his ponytail out, shaking his head, his long red hair flew around, giving him the ruffled up and seductive flustered look. _**  
"Time is tickin  
Hearts are skippin  
Ready to blow**_

Feel like my logics missin  
Head is spinnin  
out of control

You've got my body twitching  
Thirst is quenching  
Ready to go

Crocker's off his rocker baby, this is my show!"

Reno rocked his hips from side to side as he lowered himself to the floor, generally looking like he was ready for anyone to jump up there and leap on him there and then._**  
"You've got my mind in the gutter  
When were touchin' on each other  
Rollin' round under covers  
Blowing kisses like we're lovers  
I like the way that you taste  
When your all up in my face  
Bodys touchin' minds corruptin  
Cause my mind is in the gutter  
Chris Crocker's on the loose- Are you scared yet?"**_

Wolf whistles echoed throughout the bar competing with the loud music, his singing voice wasn't bad, but the positions that he was bending his body into was what was really driving them all nuts, girls squealing and guys howling for more.

"What the hell is he doing?" Rude spat out his drink as he saw the red head dancing around an invisible pole. "Are guys even meant to dance like that?"

"You love it really" Cissnei snorted, noticing the red glow that was developing in the skin head's face._**  
"I hear the freaks come out at midnight  
I've got you workin up an appetite  
Now are you sure that you should take a bite  
Cause once you do then you are mine**_

Tired of waiting  
Blood is racing  
Out on patrol  
I feel like chasing you to date me  
Is a race of its own

You are my property now baby  
So come fetch your bone

Imma Crock ya- Sock ya- Rock ya- baby  
I'm in control."

Reno let out a deep sigh into the microphone as if someone really was touching sigh, more yells erupted from the crowd, however a certain few people were developing nosebleeds…_**  
"You've got my mind in the gutter  
When were touchin' on each other  
Rollin' round under covers  
Blowing kisses like were lovers  
I like the way that you taste  
When your all up in my face  
Bodys touchin' minds corruptin  
Cause my mind is in the gutter"**_

Reno slowly walked off the stage, the others creating space for him as he wandered down the middle of the crowd, his hips swinging suggestively like a woman's would; occasionally gripping a girl's face as if he were about t kiss them, or letting a hand absently drag up a guy's chest looking at them with bedroom eyes. He finally paused as he reached Rude, Rufus, Cissnei and Tseng's table. He perked himself on the table and draped himself backwards on said table, he turned round up on his hands and knees with slightly lowered eye lids he looked into Rude's eyes, Rufus hiding his face behind his hand, nose leaking blood rapidly. _**  
"I hear your body say it once more…"**_

Reno grabbed Rude's face and slipped his legs over the table, sitting himself on Rude's lap, legs either side of his torso._**  
"But you're scared you'll be addicted boy…"**_

His tone becoming hard to ignore, faces so close it'd just take a nudge and their lips would be connecting. Tseng gasped and covered his own mouth a flush of pink in his face._**  
"Now make the move before you lose the choice…"**_

Before rude had a chance to react he swung his left leg over Rude and skipped off the other teen's lap, no blood emerging from the nose, just rushing to his face. _**  
"I've got something that you might enjoy!"**_

Reno winked then strutted back to the stage for the final verse, his moves far more suggestive now, the howls were at their peak, Reno's adrenaline pumping around his body hard, he himself feeling slightly turned on by his performance, not visual but still there. He inhaled deeply echoing around the room, Tseng gasped again._**  
"You've got my mind in the gutter baby  
You've got me so damn twisted lately  
I've lost my life to another baby  
I've lost my mind  
Mind in the gutter."**_

The music ended with a boom, he swung his head to face them, hair in his face in all the right ways, panting. The crowd erupted into cheers and applauses, Tseng quickly pulled out a tissue and blew his nose, removing any traces he had gotten a nose bleed, Rude put the glass to his forehead, the condensation soothing against his hot face.

Reno bowed and snapped his head back up, blowing a kiss to the adoring crowd, even people who had nothing to do with the Turk's party had been drawn to his performance, some people even thought he had been hired that night to entertain.

"Cid, what was that all about?" Tifa asked, sat on the counter.

"That, was something that was meant to be incredibly fun to watch" Cid shook his head

"Isn't that what a girl does when dancing?" She tilted her head.

Tseng coughed and looked at the others on the table.

"Well that was fun…" he commented downing the last of his wine, hoping to be able to blame his reaction on the alcohol.

"Very, he should do that more often" Cissnei giggled, she wouldn't remember anything other than that about this night for the rest of her life.

Rufus however didn't reply, he smirked, wiping the blood from his face, he now knew what he truly wanted, and he knew he was going to get it. Tseng paused and hid his inner expression of horror, he knew that face and it wasn't good. He rose to his feet and headed to the stage, Reno was looking light headed and he was very worried he was about to fall off, getting off a stage that big and being drunk wasn't a good idea, also he had to make him wary of Rufus' apparent intentions before it was too late.

* * *

OOO maybe dear old Frufru (Rufus) isn't really to be trusted after all, read on to find out what his intentions are

(note next chappie is a smut chappie, no likely no read, then again if you didn't like it then why would ya be here, yoo dirty old perverts lol)


	9. Rufus wants, Rufus gets

Usage of the Michael Jackson song Dirty Diana, you'll know why

Also the chorus of The River by Good Charlotte

Enjoy the long awaited smutty chappie.

* * *

Rufus wants, Rufus gets

The drink had gone straight to Reno's head; he hadn't had stuff to drink since he was working in the brothel, and it showed. As the crowd cheered at his awesomely seductive karaoke, he stumbled off the stage and nearly tripped over. He looked up and saw Tseng had caught him, a slight redness in his own face.

"Where's Rude gone?" he asked foggily

"You sent him running for tissues." Tseng shook his head.

"Was it that good?"

"Apparently so..." Tseng was happy it was a little too dark for the teen to see the odd shade of pink he'd gone himself. Slowly the leader led him to his table and sat him down, patting him on the shoulder "A few words of caution my friend." Tseng whispered, he leant closer, Reno instantly picked up on the serious tone, "Sephiroth has been doing some talking to the boss, I'd watch your back, and politely turn down any offers he presents you with tonight."

"But, how can I say no to the boss?" the redhead scratched his head, a brief moment of sobriety all night.

"What do you think I've been doing for so long?" the dark haired man winked then strolled off, temporarily stumbling over his own feet then regaining composure and balance.

Reno sat with a large glass of squash and drummed his fingers on the table; he had enough alcohol going through his system, it was time he began drinking water but since he hated the dull tastelessness of water he always drank fruit squash, it at least gave it a bit of flavour and sweetness. The colour of the purplish pink water was oddly hypnotic as it swirled around, the aroma was definitely reminiscent of his childhood birthdays when the squash would flow freely and linger in the air for days making the customers wonder what had been happening before.

"Reno, I've been looking for you" the redhead looked up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash, it was the boss.

"Oh evening sir" he grinned

"I want to speak to you back at my office; it's all about the details of working as second in command"

Tseng's words echoed in his head '_politely turn down any offers he presents you with tonight'_ Reno sighed and shook his head.

"It's alright, I can ask Rude about stuff, he was the last second in command right?"

"You know it's very disrespectful to turn down such an offer."

"That's what I told Tseng"

"Oh he's been giving you some of his personal methods of dealing with such," Rufus posed melodramatically in woe "an annoying boss"

"You're not bad, had worse" Reno said absently, he took a swig of his drink, sweet memories filling his head.

"I'm going to have to insist you do come back with me, it is very, very important"

_**You'll never make me stay  
So take your weight off of me  
I know your every move  
So won't you just let me be  
I've been here times before  
But I was to blind to see  
That you seduce every man  
This time you won't seduce me **_

"I'm sorry, but it's a little late and I've reached my drink limit sir, maybe tomorrow night?" Reno smiled wearily at his boss, hoping he'd take the hint, he didn't of course. Rufus shrugged and grinned back at him. Not in his usual childish way, it was that horrible grin he only used when trying to scare someone. Reno flinched._**  
She's saying that's ok  
Hey baby do what you please  
I have the stuff the you want  
I am the thing that you need  
She looked me deep in the eyes  
She's touchin' me so to start  
She says there's no turnin' back  
She trapped me in her heart**_

Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana  
Let me be!

Oh no...  
Oh no...  
Oh no...

"You do realise the only reason why you got promoted was because of me, only Tseng can decide who does then I make it official, I cheated this time and skipped the middle man. I did you a favour now the least you could do is one for me."

"So you only gave me this favour so I'd have to return it?" Reno's lip curled in disgust, the man really was just like every other guy he'd met at that brothel, only doing a favour so they could exploit it.__"Well come on, it's no different than what's expected of you from your last job, you're a regular Dirty Diana, or should I say dirty Reno?" Rufus's grin shrunk into a smirk, yet was no less threatening, "I gave you everything you had and I can very easily take it all away."_**  
She's says that's ok  
Hey baby do what you want  
I'll be your night lovin' thing  
I'll be the freak you can taunt  
And I don't care what you say  
I want to go too far  
I'll be your everything  
If you make me a star**_"Sir, I've put that behind me, I'm no one's pet..." Reno looked away, Rufus was right, he really was, if he wanted to make Rude that happy he could have done that ruddy song at home, but once again he remembered his old job, it haunted him and wouldn't let him be.

She likes the boys in the band  
She knows when they come to town  
Every musician's fan after the  
curtain comes down  
She waits at backstage doors  
For those who have prestige  
Who promise fortune and fame  
A life that's so carefree

Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana...  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana...  
Diana!  
Diana!  
Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia...aa...aa...ana!

"Well Reno" Rufus' tone was almost mocking now as he draped an arm around the boy "It gets awful lonely at my place...I need some company. You're just that company I want. Say yes or you'll be seeing less of your beloved Rude."

"He's not my beloved!" Reno threw Rufus' arm off his face red "Don't bring a guy who has nothing to do with this into it!"

"If he's not then you have nothing to worry about, after all he's just got a silly infatuation with you. Fine we'll play it your way"_**  
She said I have to go home  
'Cause I'm real tired you see  
But I hate sleepin' alone  
Why don't you come with me  
I said my baby's at home  
She's probably worried tonight  
I didn't call on the phone to  
Say that I'm alright  
**_"No I can't sir, I promised Rude I'd given that all up for good."

Rufus smirked _**  
Diana walked up to me,  
She said I'm all yours tonight **_

"Well it's either me or I give Sephiroth the all heads up that I lost and he's free to have you whenever he pleases..."_**  
At that I ran to the phone  
Sayin' baby I'm alright  
I said but unlock the door.  
Because I forgot the key. **_

Reno's eyes widened, without second thought he flipped the phone open and hurriedly began texting, he also sent a second text unknown to Rufus to Tseng, telling him to come for him in an hour and a half's time to bail him out; hoping the long haired man would be sober enough to read it._**  
She said he's not coming back  
Because he's sleeping with me**_

Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no

The office seemed colder and more sinister than ever, the dull light being cast by the fire made the room seem like something out of a horror film, Reno didn't like it in the slightest. He sat down trying to play the you wanted to talk to me, then talk to me card; Rufus wasn't buying it though. Even if he wasn't in his bright white suit and only jeans and a ragged old shirt he still loomed over him.

"Well get to work then" Rufus smirked. "Work your magic on me."

"I have to be in the right mentality..." Reno mumbled.

"You definitely seemed to be in the right mentality when you were dancing to that very" Rufus pulled Reno up off the chair and then to the floor "very erotic song, wasn't it about how your mind was in the gutter, just kick it back there, it shouldn't be too hard for you."

Reno bit his lip, what was he to do, it was either this or Sephiroth, if he stuck to this, sure he'd have no touchy issues even more so; but if it were Sevi then he'd most likely die this time. He grimaced as he shook his head.

"If you want me to do those kinds of acts again, then at least get me shitfaced." Reno spat.

Rufus wiped his face and back handed the teen. "Insolent shit." He rose to his feet and walked over to his mini fridge, he then indignantly threw a bottle of wine at him.

"A whole bottle," Reno gaped at the man "you trying to kill my liver in a night?"

"Just drink it, it's either me or the dreaded pretty boy" Rufus gripped Reno's chin, his teeth gritted.

_**I heard that evil comes disguised  
Like a city of angels  
I'm walking towards the light**_

Tseng was doubled over on his sofa, that one glass was always a doosie, he then had a miniature spasm causing him to yell out as his phone vibrated in his pocket; he looked at said phone and read the text. His head cleared and his eyes widened. He couldn't get out of it? What the hell had Rufus said to him this time? He disregarded the hour and a half bit, knowing Rufus he'd be pushing himself on the poor boy already. He knew it too well himself. Tseng was right.

Reno was on his back, totally naked, sweating and shaking. Rufus was removing his belt and undoing his flies with one hand, the other had its fore and index fingers buried in Reno's entrance wiggling around inside him. The redhead realised now how much he really despised the sensation, he hadn't felt this man or another other man that wasn't Rude doing such things to him in 6 months and he didn't like it. Even if his body was reacting extremely to the touch, causing him to grow hard and sweaty, it wasn't a desired sensation. Rufus however couldn't resist it.

"You gave me the power over you once, I initially turned you down, but when Sevi described to me all those things he did to you; I just knew I couldn't lose you to him or Rude for that matter."

Without warning he split his fingers widening the entrance and shoved his length inside of the teen, Reno squirmed as he felt disgusted with himself; how did he let himself do this kind of thing for people before? As the blonde began moving back and forth sharply, grinding his hips hard against Reno's rear, causing more gasping and whimpering from the being beneath him.

How Rufus loathed being one in control all the time, he hated the idea yet loved it at the same time, the concept of everyone just a snap of his fingers away from their untimely demise. But what thrilled the blonde the most was this boy writhing and contracting beneath him, he didn't want control of anything but him, now he wanted it even more; he'd never been denied anything since his last toy. His last toy was exactly like Reno was now, unwilling but backed into a corner, strong but submissive. His will wouldn't be wavered to Rufus' own, but that's what made the kicks all the better, knowing this yet he still had the power to force him to do it. Maybe it was no different from the power he had over everyone else, but this power, he wanted more than anything. He was going to enjoy breaking this one's spirit.

Reno slapped a hand over his mouth as the blonde's pelvic assault on his body continued, soon Rufus stopped and panted like a savage animal, then pulled himself out roughly of him, threw him on his front and rammed into him again, the redhead spread his hands on the floor as he felt tension in his body rising, mouth hanging open, gasping for breath. The grip on hips increased as for the final time Rufus yanked Reno back onto his erection again and again, each time with so much force it felt like the man was trying to split him in two.

The redhead's eyes soon began leaking tears he didn't want this, but he couldn't do a damn thing about it, that's probably why Rufus was being so rough, he knew he could get away with anything right now. How he wished that Tseng would hurry up.

_**Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But I swear I'm a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now I'm trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river**_

Tseng ran as fast as he could, he hadn't told Cissnei why he left their flat in such a rush, just that it was urgent. As the streetlamps flicked past him he couldn't stop having horrible images flashing into his head, it started as what Rufus could possibly be doing to Reno, then it faded into something he wished he couldn't remember. He wrenched his eyes shut as the memories of Rufus pushing himself onto Tseng, how he hated the feeling of being helpless under that perverted man's –unwanted – touch. The office was in sight, he scrambled up the corridor, almost flying he hurtled through just at the right time.

Reno's back arched as Rufus slammed into him the final time, the redhead's body convulsing as he messily released, wailing as he constricted around Rufus, triggering his own orgasm, hips bucking and gasping he finally stopped twitching.

"Rufus!" Tseng snarled. Reno sighed..._**  
I'm delivered  
I'm delivered**_

* * *

Ooo now wasn't that dramatic? next chappie up soon!


	10. To The Rescue

"Tseng, what are you doing back here?" Rufus snarled, pulling himself out of Reno. The redhead whimpered as he curled up into a foetal position.

"Seems I got here just in time, step away from him!" Tseng inhaled deeply his shoulders rising, hoping to cover the tidal wave of fear that just hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I'm hurt that you think he needs saving" Rufus adjusted his belt and did his jeans up. "Do I need to re-educate you too?" Rufus smirked as he placed a hand on Tseng's cheek

"Like hell." The long haired man slapped said hand away the second he felt it make contact with his skin. "I'm going to take him back to his house and we won't speak of this again, and you won't go near him again, do I make myself clear?"

"Ts-Tseng" Reno whimpered

"Shut up!" Rufus kicked the teen and turned back to Tseng. "I don't think that seems too fair on my part, I'm being denied my fun."

"Because your idea of fun isn't always what other people view as fun. I doubt he's enjoying himself."

"You're just as scared of me now as you were back then" Rufus grabbed Tseng's chin roughly digging his nails in for extra grip. "It's either him or you."

"Forget about me Tseng" Reno groaned trying to stand up.

"I told you to be quiet!" Rufus snarled picking the boy up by his hair. The redhead cried out as he clutched his head.

"Rufus put him down!" Tseng gritted his teeth. "I'll take his place."

"What are you doing? I'm used to this, just leave me!" Reno reached out in vain for Tseng

"You're finally going to give into me after all these years Just for this miserable little whore?"

"He's not a miserable whore." Tseng bared his teeth, his body was shaking.

"What was that?"

"I said he's not a miserable whore! And he's not just some toy!" Tseng snapped. Emotions boiled over as he pushed the blonde to the floor, his eyes wide yet pupils tiny "We're here to serve a purpose and that purpose isn't to baby some spoilt little brat. If you didn't want all this power then give it to someone else! Stop acting like a whiny little bitch and taking it out on everyone else! You never know everyone may just disappear if you don't!" Tseng inhaled and exhaled deeply, his body trembling in anger. Rufus was shocked into silence, his mouth opening and closing in shock, he grabbed Reno's clothes and handed them to the teen, his expression softening for a second, then turned back to Rufus. "He's coming home with me, and you can think what I said to you over, got it?"

"No one ever tells me what to do!" Tseng stormed over to the younger man, and swung his fist backwards at him. Rufus coughed as he clutched his face.

"Get used to it. From now on I'm laying down some rules you have to follow, because human resources will have a field day when they find out stuff you do."

Rufus smirked at Tseng's comment, "Wow, so you're going to take responsibility from me?"

"Yes because you can't seem to be mature about your position."

"mmm, I like the sound of that" Rufus purred as he attempted to drape himself over the man.

"Get off! We're going home." Tseng smacked the man in the jaw and picked up the redhead, hastily leaving the office.

"You're going to get into so much trouble for that" Reno stammered, his walk had a limp in it.

"Nah, he's pissed he won't push it" Tseng stopped then turned to Reno "I don't want you to ever repeat about what he did to me, understand?" Reno nodded quickly, scared Tseng was about to turn on him. "Come on, you're not walking like that" the long haired man bent over slightly and gestured to Reno jumping on his back, the redhead took up the offer.

The walk seemed calmer than ever, Reno was dozing on Tseng's back as he looked up at the stars, he was absent mindedly texting as he was walking, sending the message ahead to Cissnei to get Rude into a sober state of mind.

"Tseng...I didn't think you'd come to my rescue again...I'm sorry I'm such a hassle" Reno whispered gently.

"You can't help it half the time" Tseng shook his head "besides, they usually are stronger than you in one way or another. But Sephiroth has agreed to leave you alone; I had a word with Genesis Rhapsodos, he's good friends with him and has managed to get him to calm down."

"Thank you..." Reno snuggled into the back of Tseng's neck, in a strange way the two had finally connected, and the redhead was beginning to think of him as a father figure more and more as the days went past. "What actually happened?"

"With me and Rufus?" Tseng snorked "I wrote it down really, it doesn't go into much detail obviously, but he just wanted something or someone to dominate, you know? He promised me power and that was the catch" Tseng shrugged "I just developed a backbone and told him where to shove it, he gets off on that kinda crap. Dominates in the hope to be dominated."

"Twisted fuck" Cissnei huffed as she stood on the porch, "Hey Ren-ren? You ok?" Cissnei cooed over Reno like a little child.

"Maybe I'll tell you more one day kid. Until then you'd better sleep" Tseng nodded at Reno as he slipped off his back and darted into his flat where a worried rude was waiting.

He flung the door open, the skin head looked up eyes wide from being hunched over a mug of hot chocolate. His expression turned to semi relief when Reno staggered in. Rude launched himself up to catch the boy as he stumbled over his own feet, rude nuzzled in to Reno's neck.

"I'm home" the redhead smiled weakly.

"You did a really great thing for him Tseng" Cissnei poked him in the shoulder smiling.

"I just didn't want him to be exploited like I -" he stopped himself, but Cissnei already knew, she had a way of without any force getting people to just spill their life story to her, she knew what had happened. "I'm going to call her tonight."

"Go for it, I'll see you in the morning" she beamed as Tseng reached for the phone.

"Hi Aerith..."


	11. Learn From The Past

Tseng was usually a quiet person, always in his office, unless he was on a mission, and even then he directed what the others did more or less. There were exceptions to this however, for example whenever the newer recruits were on their first mission, he was usually ordered to go along with them by President Shinra or Director Lazard.

Today was a different day though, President Shinra wasn't around and the Vice President Rufus Shinra had taken over the company. The young blonde man was a little disturbing the dark haired Turk had to say. The previous President had never taken any form of special interest in the Turks before, however his son was a totally different matter. Since Rufus came into power Lazard's role had pretty much turned into him staying as far away from him as possible, no wonder he spent all his time in the SOLDIER director's office. Tseng pitied him, he knew why it probably was, Lazard was his older half brother; the more prized of the two. Rufus had a tendency of getting jealous over the silliest of things, for example when Tseng's mentor said that Lazard was better than him somehow in a passing conversation, Tseng hadn't seen him since. It was worrying to say the least.

"Haven't any of you noticed how…strange the President's son is?" Tseng asked hunched over a large glass of cranberry juice.

"I think you're just thinking about it too much, he may be strange but he's done loads for us already" Code name Two Guns patted his shoulder, he sighed then took a swig of his cider.

"I know he's done a lot for us…but it's a little strange don't you think? He's taken such interest in us for seemingly no reason"

"You're bein' paranoid Tseng" Cid laughed as he cleaned a pint jug. "He's probably just picked up on your worth more than his dad ever did."

"That's what worries me" Tseng grimaced as he drained the last of his cranberry juice. "Two's turn"

"Damnnit Tseng why do I always have to pay the tab?" the spiky haired man groaned

"Call it use of rank" Tseng smirked at the younger man then left the tavern swiftly.

"You're back late" Cissnei raised an eyebrow

"What are you, my mother?" the dark haired man landed with a comforting thud on the sofa; groaning at the relief of pressure on his feet. "I was just discussing the new president with Two Guns and Cid."

"You really don't like him do you?" Cissnei sat herself down (admittedly far more gracefully that Tseng had) on the opposite sofa and leant forward.

"It's not a matter of not liking him" Tseng leant up from his horizontal positioning on the sofa, "it's just there doesn't seem something right about him"

"In what way?" Cissnei tilted her head

"Ok think of it this way, you know that man that was flirting with you in the bar and you said he was 'really creepy', Rufus is my 'creepy guy'"

"You think he's trying to take advantage of you?" Cissnei laughed, Tseng getting worried about a man's sexual advances on him was the most hilarious thing she'd heard all day.

"No" Tseng frowned heavily "What I mean is that this interest he's developed in the Turks is somewhat disturbing, I'm dreading what he's planning for us"

"What else does anyone in the Shinra family have planned other than beating a few people up for information?" Cissnei sighed. It was a well known fact she hated being a Turk, however what wasn't known was how the Shinras had managed to keep her in the Turks for this long.

"I suppose, its just I get the feeling we'll be used more than we have been…and not in the good way"

Cissnei rose to her feet and dusted off her lap; the red haired teen patted his shoulder as she passed him heading to her room.

"Time will only tell Tseng, best to just take it like a man like we always have"

Tseng was dead on his feet. He'd been sent around different houses tracking down one little miscreant which he saw through analysis of previous targets, was such a 'small fry' that he wouldn't have deemed him worthy of such a man hunt.

"Any sign of him?" Rude's harsh yet young voice echoed down the earpiece.

"No. I get the feeling the President's sending me on a wild goose chase." Tseng bitterly snapped.

"Temper, temper" came Two Gun's sarcastic response.

"Get him to give me a call if he wants me back. I've had enough of this." Tseng turned his headphone off, and stormed to the nearest café.

His eyes widened and felt anger twisting in his stomach when he was met by the same cocky blonde he'd just been bitching about, sat drinking a coffee while reading the paper. Rufus looked up, smiled and waved at him, then patted the seat next to him.

"What the hell-" Tseng gritted his teeth.

"It's my break, I figured I'd come and observe you" the blonde smiled innocently back at him. Tseng's fists clenched; how he wanted to grab this arrogant youth's hair and ram it repeatedly into his ridiculously large coffee mug. A satisfying thought, nevertheless Rufus was his boss - whether he liked it or not.

"I ask again. What the hell?" Tseng growled as he sat on the lightly padded chair.

"I was giving you a testing mission, of course there was no miscreant, ShinRa's never wasted time of such people before, I'm not going to start now" Rufus replied absently taking another unhealthily large gulp of coffee. The rate he was going Tseng could have sworn that the blonde had been up all night.

"Why would you want to test me? Surly the records would have pointed out my total competence for the job." bitterness was still lingering in his voice.

"So that we could talk in private - away from the others; I have a few changes I want to establish now I'm President." Rufus' cheerful chirp had turned a little…dark. Tseng edged away subtly on his seat.

"What sort of changes?"

"I'm going to be utilising you Turks a lot more than my father ever did, and hopefully you'll all be far more efficient as well." The dark haired man's jaw dropped at the blonde's outright rudeness. "As far as I can tell my father set you tasks he probably assumed he should have done and didn't pay enough attention to your capabilities. You are good as a team, but only for what he's set you – compared to what I have in mind you'd all fail. So I'm introducing a stricter training regime for you all, and I'll need to have to increase your capabilities as well. I'll be speaking with Hojo about that."

"What do you have in mind for us then, Sir?" Tseng's voice dripped with venom.

"I'm enlisting you all to have more Jenova cells injected into you – make you that much stronger. You're meant to be the elite fighters hand picked for us; you've got to be better than mere SOLDIERS."

"I don't think that everyone will consent to it" Tseng replied bluntly while he crossed his legs and folded his arms. "The risks of certain people getting mako poisoning is too high"

"Is that you won't consent to it, or you think that everyone else will think that too?" Rufus' smirk returned.

"I don't see the relevance; we'll prove ourselves in your training." Tseng's urge to slam Rufus' face into the mug was rising again.

"No go. We haven't the time."

"We have all the time in the world, everything's running smoothly and there aren't any problems" Tseng pushed.

"So you think."

"What am I going to have to do to sway you? But with respect-"

"You don't mean the latter of your statement." Rufus interrupted "but carry on, you're interesting"

"I know these people a lot better than you do, and I've seen the results of Jenova cell experimentation on people going horribly wrong, I'd rather not subject that to my team. Frankly sir, you may be the new president but you're not fooling me with that fake nice guy act, and to sway me you're going to have to learn some manners let alone common courtesy"

"You're very opinionated Tseng, my father told me you were." Rufus just blinked neutral towards Tseng's outburst. "I can tell you're going to be a tough cookie to crack"

'Tough cookie?' Tseng thought, 'Now I see why President Shinra didn't mention Rufus to us before...'

"I think the term is nut"

"Probably, but I prefer biscuits to nuts. But this is besides the point" Rufus waved the waitress over, said something to her which made her go bright red and scampered off to come back with a small mug of espresso for Tseng. "Thank you; you seem like an espresso kind of man."

"I can't work you out for the life of me" Tseng sighed

"I like to keep it that way" Rufus darkly replied as he took another gentle sip of his coffee. "Keeps people on their toes"

'This boy is starting to worry me…'

"Anyway, I'll be calling your mission off; you seem to have good level of morale about you. I deem you worthy to stay number 1 of the Turks."

"I'm only number one because you made the last one disappear." Tseng covered his mouth with his hand as he realised the can of worms he'd just opened was a little over his head.

Rufus laughed at the older man's reaction and beckoned him to lean a little closer.

"Very good Tseng, but you realise that's within my power now, I can't have people saying things like that behind my back, not until I make it public, and even then it'll be too late for anyone to do anything about it."

"You were the one who made him -" Tseng stopped; Rufus was the one who'd made his own father disappear…_his __own__ father_.

"You're very quick to piece things together, now Tseng you have two options." Rufus leant back, also folding his arms and crossing his legs. "You can keep quiet about it, maintain your position and make sure no one gets hurt. Or you can fight me. I guarantee if you choose the latter you will be destroyed like both of them were."

Tseng clenched his fists; he couldn't possibly bear to think of what'd happen if he left the Turks under Rufus' command.

"The latter seems undesirable for the killing part. But I'd rather die than leave you in full charge of them all."

"You've got fire. I like it." Rufus smiled and tilted his head. A disturbing and unsettlingly innocent smile, the undertone was pleased with his power of manipulation. He was going to be a dangerous enemy. "Now as pleasant as this has been, we've got to get back to work; we'll walk back together, I have some paper work that needs sorting, and I've sadly got no idea where they need to be sent to."

Tseng didn't trust this in the least, but he couldn't turn him down now, now that he knew that cards Rufus was laying on the table.

The walk back to ShinRa was disturbingly quiet; Rufus was walking with that cheerful little smile on his face, that **fake** cheerful little smile. He occasionally waved at the odd person in the street who waved back, just as cheerful; they just didn't know what he was like, and if they did he needed to be wary of them too...great now I'm getting paranoid, Tseng groaned.

He then fumbled in his pockets as he heard the dull static buzz of his earpiece; hurriedly he placed it in his ear.

"Yeah Rufus said to tell you to find him at a café near where you were, it was a training mission" Two Guns said sheepishly.

"I gathered." Tseng snapped; he was secretly glad that he'd called him, Rufus' homicidally calm voice was beginning to send shivers down Tseng's spine, and not in the good way either.

"Whoa don't get your pants in a bunch, orders to not tell you ok?"

"Is that Two Guns?" Rufus asked, mock politeness seeping through "may I speak with him, please and thank you" The blonde yanked the earpiece out of Tseng's ear rather harshly and began cheerfully twittering to the other man down the line, whereas Tseng was remaining quiet.

The blonde laughed and nodded, "yes he is a bit isn't he? Tell me about it, I'd better pass you back otherwise said person may get even more annoyed at me….don't worry about me, I'll teach him to get that plank of wood out of there." Again a long laugh, Tseng was now visualising taking a pot shot at the man's foot. "Here you go Tseng" Rufus smiled

"I'm having words with you when we get back Two Guns." Tseng barked down the line then shoved the earpiece back into his pocket. His pace quickened.

"Don't get mad, in all honesty you do have a plank so far up your ass you're spitting wood chips, we just need to help you unwind, blame it on me" Rufus patted the dark haired man on the back, narrowly avoiding his wrist being forcefully removed sharply after.

"With all that money your family has they could have at least taught you some common social etiquette." Tseng smacked the man's hand away then carried on walking.

"I'm sorry, I'm just used to being with people who aren't afraid to speak their mind, and know to take things as a joke."

"Jokes are meant to be funny."

"And people need to learn how to laugh at themselves, but we can't have it all" Rufus chimed

"You're infuriating!"

"You need to loosen up, and we shall leave this petty little argument here, because we have business to deal with"

Tseng stopped walking as Rufus carried on up the steps of the large business' building; he'd been left to feel like the petty one.

"Arrogant little sh-"

"Come on Tseng, we can't hold the others up can we?"

Grumbling to himself, Tseng carried on walking elegantly and composed as he possibly could when all he wanted to do was to grab the man take him to the roof and throw him off while claiming to be playing is Minerva that merciful?

Rufus had already wrecked the main office in Tseng's opinion; papers cluttered everywhere, sofa slightly askew, pen ink leaking on the desk. It was a nightmare of his neat freak side.

"Didn't take you long to mess the room up" Tseng grumbled as he staked over to the sofa and adjusted the sofa cushions.

"I've been so busy; you'll have to forgive me"

"Busy doing what?" the dark haired man foolishly let his gaze wander off the blonde.

Tseng sharply inhaled as he felt the blonde man wrap his arms around his waist sharply and press himself against the darker haired man's back...and there...

"Planning how to do this" Rufus' face was lightened by a devious smirk.

"Get off me!" Tseng tried to push the blonde off as best as he could, with no effect.

"You once again have a set of choices Tseng, do as I want, or I'll find ways to break you." The blonde leant closer to Tseng's ear and whispered harshly "And I don't mean that metaphorically either...I can drag your pain out for as long as I please..." The 'please' dragged out into a husky hiss, making the other man want to convulse.

"I'm not going to do it; I don't care what you do to me." Tseng tried to jab Rufus with his bony elbow, but missing most times.

"That I'm, very well aware of Tseng" Rufus was drawing circles on the other man's back with his index finger, while speaking with a psychotic quiet voice. "That's why I'm not going to break you directly...I can do anything I want, remember?" Rufus paused, his lips millimetres from Tseng's right ear, "So...what would happen if I did something to your flatmate Cissnei?"

"Don't you dare, she's just a child!" Even if Cissnei was about 17 he still saw her as one

"Or even better...Aerith Gainsborough is her name isn't it? How about if I get her hunted down and give her to Hojo, after all, she is descended directly from the ancients...she could be very useful..." once again he drew the 'very' out in a throaty hiss.

"You dare lay a finger on her and I'll-"

"Then we have an understanding?"

"I'm not going to let you!"

Rufus pushed the man to the floor, holding him in place with his foot, picked up the phone; he pressed a button and began talking

"Yes Hojo? I have a very interesting test subject for you to use-"

"STOP IT I'LL DO IT! Just don't hurt her!"

Rufus paused, his lips parted as he grinned sadistically, "Hold on Hojo; really Tseng?"

"Yes! Whatever just don't-"

"Hurt her yes, I know" Rufus placed the phone on the receiver, twisting his body to look at the man pinned beneath his foot. "We have an understanding?"

Tseng gritted his teeth and snarled. "Yes."

"Now, of course you'll want to know the little loophole that'll get you out of this don't you?" the blonde crouched down, looming over the darker haired man. "When you can bring Aerith Gainsborough to ShinRa, then, I will leave you be."

"But we shouldn't force her to come help us! It should be her decision!"

"Well then, this'll be the norm for a long time then won't it?" Rufus yanked Tseng's jacket off and threw it behind him, he grabbed fistfuls of the white shirt and tore it open, buttons flying off in different directions leaving the Wutai man's chest exposed, Tseng flinched and chewed his lip, occasionally he'd try and push the blonde off, but knew it was this or someone he cared about was screwed. "Now, on your knees, I've given you plenty of attention, I want some" Rufus yanked the man up by his hair, bringing his face to the opened flies. Tseng gulped.

Tseng had desensitised himself against practically everything he could have ever thought he'd end up doing like, handling rotting corpses that have maggots in them...dirty dishwater on sauce pan handles that were greasy, changing the bio-hazardous bins in the break room and the similarly hazardous laundry, but no matter how much he tried to assure himself it wasn't any worse than touching his own, he had never mentally prepared himself for putting another guy's cock in his mouth. His eyes widened at the sight of the partially erect organ, he looked up at the blonde with a pleading expression of 'don't make me do this, anything else' Rufus smirked and shoved his face against it unforgiving of his amateurism, his plea rejected. Tseng opened his mouth around it slowly and exhaled lightly, it twitched into to life he flinched then reluctantly licked the base. The taste of it was weird, probably an acquired taste if people did it often...with delicacy he slipped the swelling organ into his mouth, swilling his tongue around it while his face went back and forth.

'Just grin and bear it, it'll be all over soon, they can't keep a guy this in power for long...' he told himself.

Rufus gripped at the desk with a content yet smug smirk as the unwilling Wutai had been bent to his will and was now doing a pretty good blowjob for a rookie, he could get used to this. His tongue lapping over the veins that were pulsating along the organ, then briefly touched over the slit, Rufus grabbed a hold of the Turk's head and rocked his hips faster into his mouth, Tseng winced once again, he felt like he was going to choke, he could barely breathe. He grunted in shock when he felt the erection shake as it spilt its seed into his mouth, Rufus' head rolled back and let out a long sigh of satisfaction. The Wutai man pulled away and swallowed the liquid, it was bitter and salty, not a particularly nice combination, he looked back up at Rufus dreading what was coming next.

"Lean over the desk and try not to tense, it'll only make this hurt" the blonde nodded at his subordinate.

"But I-"

"It's not something the Wutai generally encourage is it? Well you're with ShinRa now, your loyalty to Wutai can't be **that** strong anymore, considering the war between them" Rufus replied with a knowing smirk

"Fuck you..." Tseng muttered under his breath as the blonde loosened the Wutai's belt, and lowered his trousers and boxers. Without warning Tseng felt a firm grip on his rear, gliding closer to his puckered opening, he hated to know that his body was turning against him and finding it shamefully good to be touched in such unusual ways. He slapped a hand over his mouth when he felt the intrusion of Rufus' middle finger, jutting in back and forth rapidly, his own member was now painfully erect, it had started since he had sucked the blonde, now it was begging to be touched and weeping pre-cum fluids.

"You're very sensitive to the touch aren't you?" Rufus coaxed another finger inside slowly, wriggling them quicker; the Wutai's hips bucked and rose, allowing more access for the touch. "Your body is betraying you now as well? Just let go and try to enjoy it, after all this is going to be a regular thing, I'm just trying to get rid of that plank hmm?"

"It's a natural bodily response..." Tseng gasped as small beads of sweat were developing across his body, "Don't do that as well!" he gasped as that other firm grip clamped around his aching length and began pumping

"It'll take your mind off of this" Rufus leant closer letting his shaft rub against the cleft of the paler man's butt cheeks before removing his fingers and pressing the tip against the worked entrance.

"D-don't...AH FUCK!" the Turk wailed as the blonde forced himself inside, pumping quicker and quicker on his length to avert the attention from the burning sensation he was feeling.

"You'll be begging me to do in a minute" was the growled response.

Without letting the Wutai adjust the president jerked his hips back and forth, trying to attain more of that deliciously tight warmth constantly clenching as hard as possible around him, Tseng dug his nails into the desk as best as he could while his body spasmed and screamed out in pain, with more bucks from the blonde (as much as he hated it) his body began to interpret the pain as pleasure, occasionally letting out a shamed grunt, sigh or whine. Back and forth, like a rough tide, nonstop, he was left barely able to speak only uttering and stringing together incoherent gasps pleas or curses. Rufus had become louder in his own grunts and moans, even after Tseng had felt his body spill he kept going with no signs of stopping, no matter what he did he felt constantly close to the edge.

"Wh-what did you do to me..?" Tseng groaned, his odd stray hairs sticking to his forehead

"I got that lovely waitress to put something I'd said you liked in your espressos; she thought it was something totally innocent"

"An...Aphrodisiac?"

"Exactly, I can go for longer than you can" he exhaled deeply "before you cum, so naturally you'd get worn out quicker...with that it stops that from happening"

"You...sick, fuck..." Tseng winced

"I'm just a man who knows what he wants" a swift, sharp, hard thrust "and" another, " exactly, how" again, "how to get it!" Tseng's body was about to erupt into unwanted euphoria when Rufus pulled out of the man quickly, with a fluid motion he shoved everything off his desk and pushed Tseng onto his back, yanked his legs over his shoulders and began pummelling inside him again, the Wutai gripped at his own hair in clumps, writhing and convulsing. "You make such beautiful faces, it's a shame...it has to end so quickly" Rufus's eyes widened as he slammed inside Tseng one last time before his own body shook and dissolved into wild pleasure.

_**Lover, Lover, why do you push,  
Why do you push, why do you push?**_

The weeks passed slowly and Tseng found himself more than once instinctively heading towards his new Boss' office predicting that he'd want a little 'session'...or at least he hoped to Hyne that it was for that reason. Each time he experienced a twisted paradise each time he felt their bodies melding together, and each time he was begging for the younger man to make him cum, he knew he didn't enjoy it but Rufus said things that made him question that so much..._**  
Please don't ask me how I've been getting off  
No, Please don't ask me how I've been getting off...  
**_

And Rufus always found something else to do that drove the Wutai closer to the brink of insanity and dangled him playfully off the edge before pulling him back into the hellish heaven like state they shared._**  
Break my body with the back of your hand,  
Doesn't make sense from where I stand  
Baby, Baby, why you wanna mess it up?  
Sooner or later, I'll find my place  
Find my body, better fix my face**_

The Turk found himself getting more and more interested in what Rufus was going to come up with each little session. Slowly but surely he was starting to consider there being something deeply wrong with him for finding this all something he could put up with, not to mention he'd totally forgotten what had been binding him to this..._**  
Please don't ask me how I've been getting off  
No, Please don't ask me how I've been getting off  
It's a fine line between pleasure and pain  
You've done it once, you can do it again  
Whatever you done don't try to explain  
It's a fine, fine line between pleasure and pain  
It's all the same, It's all the same,  
It's all the same...**_

It wasn't until a new redhead became recruited to the Turks that Tseng found that Rufus had lost his apparent interest in the dark haired man, it seemed a nice reprieve, and had mentally slapped himself a thousand billion times for actually forgetting why he was letting that sick perverted man violate him...But there was always something in the back of his mind that was nagging at him, to forget his reasons why he did it, and to look at maybe why he started to enjoy it...

"Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
Oh, you've got what it takes to set me free  
Oh, you could mean everything to me..."


	12. Aftermath and Convalesce

The following day was quiet. Uncomfortably quiet for Reno and Tseng, the two shifted uncomfortably in their seats, only a few of the Turks knew about what had happened, but somehow Director Lazard had gotten wind of it and was now interviewing them to see if they wanted to press charges against the man.  
"You do understand the severity of this situation, you should have come forward about this all sooner" the blonde shook his head, then adjusted his glasses

"It wasn't anything that I couldn't have handled," Tseng shook his head "its Reno I'm more concerned about, so we don't need to mention me in this report"

"Tseng!" Reno leant forwards sharply in his seat, he then leant back wincing at the searing pain from the night before. "Why are you going to let him get away with what he did to you?"

"I have my reasons, but file the report of what he did to Reno under drunk and disorderly behaviour"

"This is very unorthodox for you Tseng" Lazard sighed, "Is there something else you want to add to this conversation so we might be on the same page as you?"

"No, I can deal with Rufus personally, through interacting with him for a long time I know what makes him tick. I shouldn't have any more troubles with him"

Reno sighed and glanced out the window, all the time he'd been here he'd caused a lot of trouble for people, especially Rude, Tseng and Cissnei.

"Would you mind if I took the day off today?" Reno finally said, interrupting Lazard and Tseng's heated conversation.

"I was going to suggest you take a few days off" Tseng said flatly "I told you Lazard I can do things myself"

Reno nodded and left the room, his pace sluggish and drained, he couldn't take this bullshit today.

"Now that he's gone what was the real nature of your relations with Rufus?" Lazard leant further forwards frowning.

"The nature was he black-mailed me. I'm not going to turn into some pitied rape-victim; I have some level of pride I wish to keep. So if we skip me being on there then we shall leave it at that"

"This isn't because of Wutai traditions and if you ever wanted to go back, they'd treat you badly because of it?"

"I don't plan on going back to Wutai anytime soon. You're as bad as him making assumptions about me"

"You're like an open book Tseng, you don't realise it, but you're not as complex as people believe"

"I'm leaving, if I see my name on that document other than who instigated this report I will come back in here" He leant over the table and whispered menacingly in the blonde's ear "I will make sure you are disposed of after I'm finished with you"

Lazard got a cold shiver up his spine, Goosebumps appearing on his neck, when a Turk made a promise to come after you personally it was best to do as they said. Lazard knew where he stood in the faculty despite his position of power Tseng could snap him like a toothpick if he so pleased, mentally and physically.

"I'll be sure it goes through" Lazard shuddered

Reno waltzed into the familiar bar he used to hide in after a long day's work, to seek out a familiar blonde face, Cid Highwind.

"You look like shit kid" Cid raised his eyebrows at the redhead.

Reno had dark circles around his eyes probably from lack of sleep, he had bruises on his neck and arms, and his pale pink lips had a small red line down them.

"I feel it dude" Reno draped himself over the bar with a groan

"You either been playin too rough on the tiles or you got put on a shitty mission"

"Kinda both. Not really in the mood for anything" he was in one of those difficult moods Cid concluded

"I'll leave Barret in charge of the bar; you're comin for a talk." Cid whistled and a large dark skinned man nodded at him.

"I don't wanna have a talk" he groaned

"Tough shits kid" Cid grabbed his collar and dragged him off to the back office. The blonde man put him on the sofa in front of the TV; he then sat by the sofa. Reno didn't like looking him the face when talking about stuff so he doubted it'd be any different this time.

"My boss has got me into the shits again."

"Tseng? He's a weird fucker..."

"No Rufus. If I don't stay his pet he's going to set Sephiroth on me again" the red head tucked his knees up under his chin.

"Aren't you doin that Rude fella?" Cid's ears twitched, he'd only heard about what that creepy fuck had done to Reno when he was younger, but it didn't sound good.

"I'm going to break things off with him."

"Why?" Cid looked up at his back.

"I need to work some things out. I can't have him too close to me unless I want him to get into trouble"

"You're a real dumbass aren'tcha?" Cid smacked the young man's back "Somethin' in the air here gives everyone I know an over active guilt gland or summin. You, Tseng, Vincent, Cissnei..."

"Who's Vincent?"

"Regular, he's usually in on Saturdays, I'll get you two talkin tonight, might find something in common. If his brain doesn't explode at your energy"

"I can be quiet if he prefers it" Reno replied blankly

"He ain't some client for you to bang you dumbass"

"Oh..." Reno was obviously elsewhere.

"I'll call Tseng tell 'im you're here and to pick you up later." Cid patted his shoulder sighing in defeat

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Reno looked up at the blonde through watery eyes, "I don't think I can stand going home..."

Cid groaned and scratched his head, "Hyne's sake, course you can you dickhead" He opened his eyes and looked at the streaming green eyes "Whatcha cryin bout?"

"I've used him...just like everyone else"

"No you haven't you idiot, get a grip wouldja?" Cid clouted Reno round the back of the head, the redhead mewled in shock like a cat "If you start comin out with that bullshit again next time it'll be harder. Don't start spouting self-piteous crap that isn't true. Ya get me?"

"Sure" he sniffled clutching his head, crying harder

"Crap's sake, s'like having a daughter to take care of" Cid sat next to the redhead and grabbed his shoulders, "Sit back here, sleep, have some coffee, cigarette whatever you need, and come out to the bar when you're ready to face the world, alright?"

Reno nodded and nuzzled into the blonde man's neck, he didn't want to be left alone just yet.

"Forget the daughter part, kitten more like" Cid rubbed his head harshly and awkwardly patted his back; his personal bubbled needed to be temporarily forgotten.

"Kitten eh?" Reno sniffed "Quite like it..."

"I ain't callin you that as a nickname ya perv, sound like we were doin each other" Reno laughed and shook his head

"Not the nickname bit, just what it implies in an innocent sense..."

"You, innocent sense? You're finally movin yer brain from the gutter"

"Temporary circumstances, it's pretty comfy there normally" the redhead Turk chuckled

"Alright I gotta get back out there, sleep or something you look like shit."

"Not as much as you do, everyday" Reno replied with a cheeky grin as he wiped his still damp eyes.

"Fuck you, sleep already!" Cid flipped Reno the birdy as he closed the door.

Reno beamed and slumped back on the sofa, he liked the musky smell in here, it was a lot like the brothel's smell, but in a nicer way, it didn't take long for the redhead to curl up on the sofa and doze off.

When Cid came into the room the lights were off, the only source was beaming through the blinds from street lamps and neon signs. There was a small glow in the back of the dark room, there was a fresh smell of cigarettes and musky rich incense.

"Reno you ready to come out?" he couldn't make out what he was wearing, just that he had his hair out.

"Yeah. I need a night to forget it all, so give me your strongest drink." The redhead turned his head slowly to him, before his body joined it.

Reno leisurely glided from the corner of the room, his hips swaying like a woman, he was wearing it again...Cid inwardly groaned. His expression was stern but sexy, long dark thigh high silken stockings lightly glowed against the light, his boots came up to the knee, a deep crimson colour with studs up tracing the shape. His dress was deep midnight blue with a zip from top to bottom of it. It came above half way down his thigh, he was lucky he had such a feminine figure or he wouldn't have been able to pull it off.

The bar fell silent, a slow clicking of heels echoed throughout the room. Walking through the bar as though he was a mere breeze; subtle but had impact on everyone. All eyes were on this mysterious redheaded beauty. The piano player was playing a slow sad melodic beat that went in perfect time with the redhead's hips rocking from side to side with the professionalism of a top model, he glanced over at a table every so often with a distant yet inviting look, before he worked his way to the stage, he took up the microphone, a pause from the piano before he opened his mouth and let his intoxicatingly smooth voice take the crowd by surprise.

"_**I stand on the stones and I stare at the waves**_

_**And all of my anger runs red in the sea**_

_**I have let go of all of my rage**_

_**It's sailing, it's sailing away from me**_

_**I will placidly go amid the noise and the haste**_

_**And the voices and days all subside into peace**_

_**I have let go of all of my rage**_

_**It's sailing, it's sailing away from me**_"

One man in the back looked up, watching the performer with interest, he was sure he recognised him from a party that had been here the night before...His crimson eyes glistened with intrigue. This performer's song had such a sad undertone, the slow piano and the lyrics, but there was something more to it, like it had a meaning special to them.

"_**And you come around to restore my soul,  
For you make me down to lie  
And I'll carry you  
If you carry me too  
All my life**_"

"Who is that?" he asked as Cid placed a new drink on his table.

"That's Reno"

"_**I am acceptance and I am forgiveness**_

_**I will believe this was nobody's fault**_

_**Spiders and shadows as long as I live**_

_**But I have nothing to fear, I have nowhere to fall**_

_**I have no-one to hate, I have no-one to blame**_

_**And I have no more shame or deceit or dismay**_

_**And I have let go of all of my pain**_

_**It's sailing, it's sailing, it's sailing away**_"

"Haven't I heard that voice before?" Vincent asked in his deadpan demeanour.

"Mighta done, if you're that interested go talk to 'em" Cid was making very sure to avoid mentioning that Reno was actually a guy, he didn't know how Vincent would react to it

"_**And you come to me and restore my soul  
Cause you make me down to lie  
And I'll carry you  
If you carry me too  
All my life**_

_**Through**_

_**I stand on the stones and I stare at the waves**_

_**And all of my anger runs red in the sea**_

_**I have let go of all of my rage**_

_**It's sailing, it's sailing away from me.**_"

The redhead finished with a fleeting breath, he opened his eyes and looked up at the crowd, applause he bowed and began his graceful sway back to the bar, once again in ecstatic silence asides the clicking of heels and the pianist.

Vincent stayed in his corner, drinking a small glass of wine, he'd been on the run from Hojo for a few days now, but Hojo wasn't one to come down to the slums in sector 8. So he was safe for now, considering Cid hated ShinRa he wasn't about to turn him in.

"You look like you were having fun" Cid said putting a glass in front of the redhead

"I haven't sung something slow in a while, suited my mood really" Reno took a thick swig, having to do that pitch killed his throat, he did it well, but it wasn't really natural for an 18 year old teenage boy.

"You've got someone interested in you" Cid tilted his head towards Vincent who was off in his own world as always

"Oh who's that?" Reno sprung up at the sight of him

"That is Vincent I was telling you about, complicated dark kinda guy and not in that whiny emo way."

"What's his drink?" Reno beamed

"Finest red wine I've got, s'expensive" Cid warned him

"I got paid today, it's nothing." The blonde sighed back.

"Give him another 20 I just took him over another, he'll have finished it by then, spend some time with your other adoring fans" Reno beamed and got off the stool "But don't flirt with 'em for christ's sake if you want to get his attention"

"Whatever happened to giving competition?"

"He has a sophisticated air, besides, if he thinks you're with someone he won't go for ya"

"Then I'll make it quite clear I'm with no one" Reno sauntered into the crowd, and before long he was draped in someone's lap. Cid watched Reno out the corner of his eye sighing mournfully at what the redhead had reduced his standards to for kicks. The redhead was on his front in one man's lap, while another was letting his hands trail up Reno's femininely curved thighs, then an obviously unwanted fiddling around a private area made the redhead subtly twitch. Cid could tell he wasn't enjoying himself, but he didn't know if it was best to break it up things really didn't seem to be going that well for him if he was reduced to drowning his sorrows with the cheap affections of horny and drunk low lives.

"Why don't we go back to our place, you can have some fun" the leader grunted

"I'll have to decline, I don't feel like it tonight Izanagi you know? One of those moods tonight"

"You always have those kinds of moods whenever we're concerned" Izanagi snarled, Reno snaked his way out of his lap.

"Sorry but I have my eye on someone else tonight, you guys aren't the only fish in the sea, besides, you always find someone else, I just get you guys in the mood" Reno was about to put his hair into a ponytail again when the gang grabbed either arm.

"I'm tired of being fucked around by you!" he raised his hand about to smack Reno in the face, the redhead's eyes widened and he flinched.

When Reno opened his eyes the group were sprawled on the floor, he looked up and Vincent was stood there, his hand on Reno's wrist.

"Um thanks..." he blinked, Vincent looked down sharply and went back into his corner. Reno looked back over at him, then at the group passed out on the floor. Cid's eyes widened at the sight, he caught Reno's eye, who shrugged in response, approaching the bar. "I'd probably better go get changed, this outfit's causing more problems again."

"Yeah go do that ya big dumbass" Cid lightly clipped the redhead round the ear before he scurried into the back room.

As much as Reno loved wearing that outfit, it felt good to get back into a pair of loose jeans again, when he entered the bar again the dull roar kept going thankfully, he reached into his pocket for the black hair tie again, twisting his hair around until it was firmly in its usual ponytail. He exhaled deeply as he sat back at the bar. Vincent was watching the teen again, with wide eyes and a tilted head.

"Reno...is a...boy?" He quickly glanced back at his glass, it was empty. "Damn it..."

"Now's your chance to talk to him" Cid handed him another wine glass


	13. Feelings Intensified

Sorry for Lack of one of these in the last few, I keep forgetting to do them. Reno's decided he's going to pursue his admirer, how does it all go though?

* * *

Vincent had just about finished dying inside of embarrassment when he heard a shy cough, his head snapped up to look at the familiar looking redhead.

"Um...I just wanted to say thanks for earlier" Reno scratched the back of his head offering the wine glass sheepishly

"Don't mention it." His voice was husky and low, it made his spine shiver.

"Since you ran out I got you another one..."

"I'm alright thank you, you don't need to have done" Vincent quickly averted his eyes from the teen's glistening eyes.

"Oh...are you sure you don't want it?" no response "Mind if I have it instead?"

"Go on then" Vincent mumbled back apathetically

"Um, so you're Vincent Valentine?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cid's told me about you" he said with a slight smile

"You're the kid he took under his wing aren't you?" Vincent went back to looking at him, glancing up and down his thin frame. "You've grown since that picture he showed of me a few years back"

"Which one?" Reno's eyes widened "Gaia he knows I hate pictures of me when I was younger"

"Join the club, we have jackets..." Vincent sighed

"Your pictures look good though"

"How do you know what my pictures look like?"

"You're an ex Turk right? I've seen a picture in a group photo, you and Tseng stood there"

"You're a Turk?" Reno nodded whilst he hummed a yes "They're recruiting them young these days"

"I'm 18"

"That's still young"

"Cissnei's younger than me"

"What on earth is ShinRa coming to?" Vincent sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's not great, but its bearable." Reno shrugged "The pay's good too"

"Good pay in exchange for your morals?"

"I never learnt standard morals, so I'm probably perfect for the job"

"Your parents must be so proud" Vincent shook his head

"Never knew them." Reno swished back a large sip of wine, "I was left on the doorstep of a brothel"

Vincent choked on nothing and looked back at the red head "Would I be rude in saying now I'm not surprised about your behaviour?"

"Everyone does, think nothing of it" Reno sighed "Fact is I'm only working with the Turks because one of the other guys took me in, he got me a job and I took it"

"Grabbing onto whatever could save you then?"

"Pretty much, it was either that or deal with Sephiroth"

Hours passed, Reno told Vincent the majority of his life story, he knew it'd probably annoy the quiet man, but Vincent seemed surprised that someone was talking to him. Something about being in the Turks he knew that once a Turk everyone in the Turks will recognise you as a friend. Even if you'd never met until that moment that you met, either that, Vincent Concluded, or he's just generally overly friendly with everyone.

"So what're you going to do about Rufus and Rude?" Vincent was slouching slightly in his seat and seemed more relaxed

"Well Tseng told me to leave Rufus to him, and Rude I just don't know."

"Do you like Rude?"

"I do, but I'm not sure if I love him. I know he does me. I just...don't really know how to tell him."

"So you slept with him because he wanted you and you now feel obliged to stay with him?"

"I guess that's the reason..."

"If you're doing that then you're making him out to be no better than Rufus. You don't have to stay with someone just because they did something for you, he'll want the truth, not giving him false hope"

"What if he hates me for it?" Reno slumped on the table, his head to the side so he could still see Vincent, his deep red lips in a pout; he'd obviously forgotten to take off his make-up.

"He'll hate you if he finds out later rather than sooner"

"I know, but...it's being able to muster up the balls to tell him now you know?" he twisted his body so his limbs were sprawled across the table.

"I can appreciate that much" the dark haired man sighed and shook his head "But sprawling here and moaning about your worries won't get it sorted. Do what I've been bad at all my life and actually do something about your problems"

Reno leant up on his right hand and played with a strand of hair in his face, and long sigh escaped his own lips and glanced back up at Vincent

"I can't really do anything about it tonight. I'll have to talk to him about it some other time." Reno took a swig of his drink again, Vincent was then met with a large grin "Until that point, we shall hang out some more"

"You assume I want to" Vincent replied coyly

"I assume you to be the type that if they weren't interested would pull out their gun and ram it to the persons head then walk off"

"You wouldn't be wrong on that front" Cid collected up the glasses and put another two down on the surface separating the Turks

"Are you a part of this conversation Cid?" Vincent growled

"Just sayin, the kid needs someone to keep an eye on him" Cid paused "For your sake Vin-" Reno pulled a mock shocked expression and slapped Cid's arm sniggering, "–cent, he's dangerous to be alone with"

"I'll bear that in mind, but I think I can manage" the gunman shooed the blonde away sharply leaving him facing a contentedly tipsy redhead. "Don't you think you've had enough there?"

"Hypocrite, you've had just as much as me" Reno smirked back at him, regaining a moment of seeming sobriety.

"Yes but my tolerance seems to be higher. Besides you haven't eaten once all the time I've seen you in here"

"Are you offering me dinner good sir?" the redhead leant over the table his eyebrows raised and a seductive smirk plastered across his face. "Because if you are, at least ask me properly"

"Reno," Vincent groaned his sarcasm was radiating "I'm not paying for your dinner, I'm going to order it but you have to eat something before you kill your liver. It must love you dearly, really."

"It's alright, Mako makes you immune to pretty much anything" Reno rubbed where his liver would be, "You'd know that much"

"Mako use and development's obviously also changed since I've been at ShinRa."

"Yeah...you come in looking like crud from a mission, give ya a shot of mako. Come in looking a little out of it, give ya a shot of mako...it goes on"

"That's going to bite them in the ass one day" Vincent shook his head and pointed at Reno whilst looking at Cid, the barkeep nodded and went into the kitchen.

He emerged with a large sandwich filled with gods knew what in it. Cid knew exactly what Reno liked and became apparent as the redhead began devouring the offering in front of him. Vincent didn't bat an eyelash once, even though the teen was now covered in crumbs and looked ridiculous he kept watching him. Once the teen was done he draped himself over the table again and pushed the plate away.

"Well now that's done with." Reno leant up slightly, his unbuttoned shirt showing off his slender neck and well defined collar bone, "I don't suppose you want another drink?"

Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes, it wasn't as if he needed to be up for anything the following day anyways...

"One more, then I'll the responsible one and have nothing else"

How wrong that statement turned out to be...

--------

One drink turned into another and soon after it was going on one o'clock in the morning, the two chatting happily about Hyne knew what, enjoying the lazy feeling the alcohol induced in them. Reno had somehow managed to work his way to the sofa that Vincent was sat on and his head on his thigh, looking up at the dark haired man through rose-tinted giddiness.

Vincent was feeling more relaxed than he had done in a while, the majority of the tavern had cleared out and it was just those two, Cid and a pair of dark haired SOLDIERs, though they looked more like father and son.  
"Vincent" Reno nuzzled into Vincent's hand like a cat, "I'm tired" a smirk played on his faded red lips

"You seem perfectly awake to me" he blinked back at the Turk "and that smirk says you're thinking of other things"

"Me?" Reno pouted innocently "How could you insinuate such a thing?"

The redhead tried to sit up but his stomach muscles weren't allowing him such rights, he sighed and spun over. Reno decided to let his eyes wander, he traced the buttons on the gunman's shirt to the thick belts that clung to his well built frame *or so Reno assumed* soon he had worked his gaze down to the gunman's crotch. The material of Vincent's trousers was the only thing stopping the redhead from doing things not deemed suitable for public. God damnnit he was horny.

The gunman stopped for a second as he reached over to get his drink, he noticed the redhead staring intently at his crotch, for a minute he was embarrassed, but decided on a better approach.

"Excuse me, but do you find something particularly fascinating about my crotch?" Vincent poked Reno's shoulder with a dryly amused expression.

"Well, it is indeed a possibility. Do you want me to find something particularly fascinating about it? Because I'm very sure that, if you give me a few moments, something will come up"

Vincent coughed and hid his growing embarrassment behind his high collar.

"Oh so you think you're skilled enough?" an eyebrow raised on both parts. A facade on the gunman's part, not on Reno's however.

The redhead snaked his way up the man's frame, supporting himself on his left hand and with his right traced his pale cheek, his own eyelids low, the khaki green eye shadow prominent, his confidence radiating giving Vincent's own radiating embarrassment a run for its money.

"You doubt my abilities? If it's a challenge I'll gladly accept and let your friend take me up on it" Reno's tongue played with the dark haired man's earlobe.

Vincent's charade was wearing thin; he was out of his league with this overtly sexual being. Whenever he tried to discourage him, the teen always raised him, he could tell he was bluffing...or did he believe his false confidence...either way he was beginning to play a dangerous game. This redhead knew all of the right spots to tease, his earlobe, then tracing and nipping down his pale neck...it wasn't until Vincent found Reno had straddled his lap and was holding true to 'something will come up' that he let his act drop.

"I'm not sure this is the best place to be doing this..." he gasped as the redhead ground his hips downwards, "Cid's looking."

"So you're offering a place to stay for the night?" Reno breathed delicately as he felt something poking him. He was so close to his goal...

"Just somewhere that isn't here"

"Is it because the other two are watching?"

Vincent glanced over at the table with the two SOLDIERs, the younger one cat called and encouraged Reno to keep going, it wasn't maliciously, it was a similar tone to the redhead when he was playing around. The older one however didn't look once; he could tell he too was mortified about his comrade's behaviour. The younger SOLDIER sighed melodramatically and complained about his mentor's cheapness showing through in many other ways.

The gunman's attention was drawn back as Reno ground his hips once more, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head.

"I get it, you want to go my place" he panted

"Glad to see we're on the same wavelength now." Reno purred as he dismounted and strutted to the tavern door. "See you soon Cid" he stopped and waved innocently at the SOLDIER boys, Zack nodded and grinned back, Angeal once again looked mortified.

"Vincent" Cid called the red eyed man over "He's a handful admittedly, but you so much hurt the kid and I'll be sure to show you what it feels like to be shot by air ship turrets."

"Like I would." Vincent glared at Cid and sharply followed after the tipsy teen.

"Come on Vincent, I might get lost" Reno cooed while swaying his hips purposefully.

"Damn it..." the gunman groaned as he glided after him into the night.

* * *

EEE, next chapter will be up a lemony one I swear, I'm making the most of the free time I have over half term ^_^. This has also spawned a vague crack smut between Angeal and Zack I'm also working on. So it may be inserted as a non manditory read chapter 14 for the storyline. Reviews make me a happy writer and let me know people are still insterested ^_^U


	14. Another Perspective

Ok this is the said filler chapter I mentioned, It's not manditory to the story, but it's fun to glance into other people's lives in this fic ^_^U.

This was based off a very odd role play over msn with one of my friends.... (and neither of us support AngealxZack, that made things interesting)

Smut ensues, no like, no read.

* * *

As the redhead waved to the two SOLDIERs, Angeal felt the embarrassment of his apprentice waving back grinning at the promiscuous Turk. He'd met Reno once or twice in person; he was defiantly an odd kid.

"Ground, please, swallow me now..." he groaned into his pint glass.

"I want whatever that guy's getting" Zack beamed, waving the Turk off, glancing at Vincent.

Angeal grabbed the teen's wrist and pulled it down and back on the table, Zack let out a startled grunt and looked at him like a kicked puppy wondering why their master had been so cruel to stop their fun.

"You have a surplus of it already. Shut up and drink your beer."

"Damn..." Zack took a quick swig of his beer; he wiped his upper lip of the froth and then looked as though he'd received divine inspiration "Hey Angie"

His words were long drawn out and whiny, Angeal could only guess as to what he'd thought of now.

"No. Whatever it is - no."

"Cheap-ass" Zack pouted frustrated at the shotgun negative response.

"I'm too tired and not drunk enough for your shenanigans." Those gods damned evil shenanigans...

"My shenanigans are perfectly legitimate! Get drunk enough already damnnit I'm bored and horny!" Zack dramatically slumped on the table, still pouting at his mentor.

"Your shenanigans are never legitimate, Zack Fair. Not even when you're stone cold sober and away from anything breakable."

"Gods you're bitchy tonight, someone sodomise you with the Buster or what?" the teen leant up and jabbed the older man in the waist with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not bitchy. I'm overworked and unde-" he coughed as he rubbed his side "underpaid."

"So this is my fault?" he folded arms and sighed melodramatically "I love how this partnership works out, am I suddenly your moan post?"

"Pretty much. You're also the puppy who always chews my furniture and humps pretty much anything that moves." Angeal chuckled.

"I only chew the sofa when you don't pay me attention, gaaawds you should know that by now. Besides, I haven't humped you...yet" Zack's grin turned devilish as he let his hand glide towards Angeal's thigh.

The 1st smacked his hand away and gave him a long cold glare.

"Because I have the newspaper. And he who has the newspaper has the power." He pointed at his student hoping to get his point clear. There was no way he was going to let Zack try his luck on him, for one he saw him as like a (though he'd never admit it out loud) a son figure. The puppy nickname was really just a sort of code for that.

"I shall find a way to end that newspaper's existence...." the teen pondered the ways in which that newspaper could be removed from the picture...

"Thank Shiva for the limited attention span of the puppy." Angeal said quietly into his beer.

"Thank Shiva for the heightened hearing of SOLDIER, besides, how could I forget you owing me? Opportunities like this don't occur every day!" Zack laughed putting his hand on his mentor's shoulder grinning.

Angeal was cursing his carelessness during their last mission more and more. He'd very nearly been pounced by a behemoth, but Zack had come in swords a blazing and sent the poor monster flying elsewhere. It was that moment that he said the regrettable words: thanks I owe you for that. At the time he hadn't thought the ways in which his student could have used it to his advantage, now he was cursing his naivety to all Hyne.

"I should have just sold my soul to the devil. It would have been quicker and less messy." He groaned once again that night into his hands as he hid his face in them.

"You did when you joined ShinRa remember? His name was Hojo" Zack tried to make light of the situation. If he got Angeal in a good enough of a mood then he would most likely give into him, how could he not though? He was adorable when he wanted to be, not to mention manipulative as hell...

Angeal muttered something along the lines of: Thank you so much for reminding me before he dissolved into shudders. "So moving away from Hojo the homo hobo; how's the tolerance for shenanigans level coming along? Think I'd be better than your hand?"

"It's not a matter of that. It's...an ethics thing." The 1st choked on his beer giving Zack a pleading look of, just leave it.

"Ethics Shmethics, they get in the way of all the fun stuff" the younger rolled his eyes and waved his hand with a blasé tone. Angeal laughed.

"And they tend to be there for a reason, unfortunat-" he stopped himself but a little too late.

Zack leapt up from his seat and pointed an accusing finger at his mentor with a large grin, eyes wide with glee. Dear Shiva, he'd got him backed into a corner.

"Aha! So you think they suck just as much as I do! Admit it, you wanna do me!"

"Would you shut up, you're causing a scene" Angeal grabbed Zack's arm again and yanked him back into his seat.

"You know me well enough to know that I won't until you admit it"

"Ground, this is your last chance. Please just swallow me now..."

"Rejected! Now we've established the Ground is not on your side, you gonna admit it or am I gonna have to make you"

"I severely doubt you could make me do anything, unless you unleash your powers of annoyance on me." By now the 1st's hopes had come crashing down around him, admittedly yes he was feeling repressed, since Genesis and Sephiroth had found less and less time to fit him into their fun (...not that he enjoyed it...) but Zack was a totally different ball game to those two.

"Where the ground has failed you I shall take you up on it, now shaddap and let me do my thing" without a second thought the teen had slipped under the table and had his face between the older man's legs, an eyebrow raised coyly at what he was faced with.

"Damnnit, Zack; get back up here right now!" Angeal barked trying to push him away.

"You're enjoying this really, so don't complain." Zack's head appeared from under the table "or are you gonna be like Reno's catch and demand to do it elsewhere, cuz either way Cid's gonna run away in a minute" he pointed at the seemingly empty bar.

"Shit. He's still here, isn't he?" the older SOLDIER's embarrassment levels were rising. He quickly made a mental note to not come back here for another few years.

"Of course, he's hiding under the bar and pretending we're not here." He said with an innocent smile "So you wanna go back to your place or what?"

"You're not gonna give me any peace if I say no; are you?"

"No not really, you're horny, I'm horny, we have free time, and you have your own place - perfect on all parts!"

Angeal let out a long and loud sigh to show how much he was suffering hoping Zack would take back his challenge. Was this how Vincent felt with Reno's bartering..?

"Can I at least finish my beer first?"

"If I must...But you have to promise you'll do it if I let you!" the teen emerged from under the table and sat at his seat again. He watched his mentor drinking his beer painfully slowly and snarled "Or you could, you know, dare I say it drink it quickly!"

"Ok, damnnit. It's not like I was planning to nurse it for another hour or anything." He downed the beverage, mumbling in a disgruntled manner.

"Ah that's how manly men drink it" Zack grinned again and slapped Angeal on the back "Now point me in the direction and we can get this swallowing going. Thanks for not getting too freaked out Cid"

"- I have no excuse for him. I swear, I'll bring the newspaper next time or something." A hand appeared from behind the bar flailing a bit, he then sharply grabbed Zack's arm "Come on, you pain in the ass, it's this way."

The two stepped into the early morning chill, they didn't feel it though, the alcohol in their system made sure of that. The young SOLDIER occasionally drifted off course, but his elder made sure that he didn't go too far astray. Gods knew why he was letting Zack have his way, he was hoping for a peaceful evening, not some randy teenager demanding to be nailed.

"Actually that's saying if you _don't_ enjoy it. Frankly man you're so repressed you'd think doing Lazard'd feel good" Zack finally said as they stepped onto the train that lead to the outskirts of Midgar.

Within a second of the words escaping the drunk teen's lips, the majority of the public on that train left the carriage to find another one, leaving the two alone. Angeal was mortified for the third time that day as the whole of the other passengers heard how repressed he was...

"Don't even joke about that." The elder yanked his student down onto the seat next to him with a hefty grunt.

"Zounds!! Have you done the dirty deed with the director!" a mock gasp reverberated throughout the carriage.

"I may be drunk enough to agree to this, but there's not enough alcohol in that bar to get me to admit to anything." He tapped his apprentice on the nose like a misbehaving puppy.

"I'm takin that as a yes you did regardless to the truth in it. Yay for ammo" he grinned before partially zoning out.

It wasn't uncommon for Zack to do that, whenever he'd had enough to drink he had temporary patches of drowsiness or incoherence. It didn't matter to Angeal, it just meant for one he was quieter and secondly that he didn't feel like talking himself. Trains did that to him usually as well, do with a mix of the two it gave the elder SOLDIER a chance to fight off the promising headache.

"Now just so you know, if you don't make it perfectly clear as to which you prefer - I'm gonna end up semeing you" Zack said out of the blue, he'd come out of it with a few minutes of the journey left.

"Not on your life. I have several years and several inches on you. And I'm sober enough to walk in a straight line." He gave him a warning point again.

"Is he A. talking about his penis or B. his actual height..?" Zack said quietly with a grin, Angeal's palm made swift contact with his own face.

"Ow. Height, you friggin' perv!"

"Had to be sure" Zack stuck his tongue out.

"Not all of us keep our brains in our pants, Fair."

"You'd be surprised Hewley. Have you heard half of ShinRa talking out loud?" an accusing eyebrow raised.

"Unfortunately, yes. But still, some of us have enough blood flow to power both heads." The accusing eyebrow was matched by another equally accusing one.

"I do but it's far more fun to think with your lower regions than that thing that sits on your shoulders" the teen tapped Angeal's head before getting his hand batted away.

"That kinda thinking will get you killed. Or, at least, a really uncomfortable rash." He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You can't tell me when you were younger," Zack tried to imagine a young Angeal, although all he could see was a kid with stubble and a brick chin. He shuddered. "That you didn't spend the majority of your time thinkin with your dick instead?"

"Ok, so maybe. But that was when I was about fifteen." Angeal pondered, but made sure to do it closer to the door, ready for their stop.

"That's not much of a difference to me now, a healthy spry 18 year old looking for adventure in everything, especially the guttural sense" the blue eyed youth grinned up at his mentor whilst resting his head on the pole next to his seat.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." The door pinged, and the elder SOLDIER strolled off leaving his companion where he was sat. Zack quickly followed after him before he was left to get off at the next stop.

"How far till we reach your place anyways? I heard it was big but I've no idea what it looks like....similar to your-"

"- It's sorely tempting to leave you in the dark about both issues. And it's about a two-minute walk. Think you can keep it in your pants that long?" He gave a swift clip to the back of his student's head and carried on walking.

"Course, I've kept it in there up till now perfectly fine. And you couldn't leave me in the dark, you'd worry too much about me being a klutz and hurting myself somehow"

Angeal made a twist around another alley, leaving Zack to wander off down the straight path they were going before.

"...I'm not sure if you're trying to be funny or genuinely mentally stunted." He noticed that his puppy wasn't following him obediently anymore "Oi, this way!"

"Don't turn corners too sharply if you want me to keep up then!" the puppy spun around and jogged as quickly as he could without falling over, after his mentor "Besides, I'm not mentally stunted, just a lil odd."

"No, Genesis is odd. You are demented." Angeal turned to face Zack and tapped his nose patronisingly.

"Genesis has an even bigger fuck ethics attitude than I do! How can you possibly say I'm demented and he's simply odd?!" he pouted again, pushing the large hand from his face.

"Oddness is nothing to do with ethics. It's to do with things like 'Hmm, what happens if I eat this glue?'" He paused and added in a mutter "Thankfully, he got over that when he was five..."

Zack however wasn't impressed with Angeal calling him deranged.

"I'm contemplating whether to yell this isn't my daddy..." he frowned heavily, arms folded.

"Do it - and you'll find yourself in a puddle with a boot print on your arse. Besides, out here, no-one will hear you scream." The 1st pointed at a large house at the top of the top of the hill "lack of all but one -"

"Fucking what! That's your house? You can't call that a fuckin house!! It's a bloody world of its own!" Zack ran closer to get a better view of the place.

He knew that Genesis' parents had very kindly presented the three of them with an estate, but he had no idea it looked like this. It was huge and could probably rival (and even out do) the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim...

"You're easily impressed." Angeal loved seeing Zack look stunned.

"With houses maybe, most other things, not really...well...actually there is this one guy at ShinRa who apparently can get his knees to touch his ears..."

"I've heard. Now are you gonna gawp all night? Because I can happily leave you out here." His glee died with that last statement, and began approaching the house.

"Where the scary old General could have his way with me and mister odd-who-ate-glue-till-he-was-5? You're too nice for that" the young SOLDIER smirked, calling his apparent bluff.

"Am I really?" the 1st continued walking towards the house until he was stood in the doorway, then he loudly declared "Counting to five!"

"You big ass." Zack broke into a sprint to get inside, after nearly knocking Angeal over he stood looking expectantly "Righty, on the expensive looking couch, or in your probably cheapola room?"

"We've had the couch conversation. There's a perfectly good newspaper right there. Now get." The mentor pointed at the stairs.

"Ooh so I get the privilege of sullying your sheets?" Zack set off in a semi skip towards the stairs. By this point Angeal was resisting the urge to introduce his skull to the wall.

"For the sake of both our backs, yes. Yes you do."

Zack grinned as his elder followed after him; the staircase was incredibly prim and polished as the phrase went. Must be nice for old Angel-mouse to go from a shabby little hut in Banora to this huge place. Admittedly he looked a little out of place, but his room would probably suit him better.

"You know if you love that newspaper so much you can bring it up, there's more than my head you could whack with it"

"You are strange. And the newspaper is a discipline tool, not a fetish." Angeal shook his head pushing the teen up the stairs quicker, before he could run back and get said newspaper.

"Whips and Chains started the same way, now just look at them" Zack laughed again.

"If you're looking for someone to chain you up, I'm sure Sephiroth would oblige."

"I wasn't suggesting chaining me up, I was just saying if you wanted to smeck my toosh then you could. It'd tame the newspaper for me." He paused "Besides, I'm fairly sure you'd be annoyed if Sevi got his hands on me"

"Don't go there." He shook his head, "and no, Zack. I have no urge to 'smeck your toosh'. At least, not during sex."

"Ah that hints at another time after this" the teen wiggled his eyebrows at his mentor before receiving another hefty push up the stairs.

"We shall see." With that they turned a corner, as they entered the door, Angeal flipped on a light to reveal the room that Zack could only assume was his.

"I think any possible bodily function that could have happened, just did in that second..." the teen was in total awe looking at the intricately decorated ceiling, spinning around whilst looking upwards to get a better look at everything. His eyes met the bed. A four poster bed with typically Banoran sheets and covers. He grinned and bounced excitedly "I wanna jump on the bed!!"

"If you were serious about those bodily functions, you're not going near that bed until I've thrown you into the pool." Angeal however was feeling a little grossed out about Zack's last comment, he just grinned back at his mentor.

"It's a figure of speech... Wait you have a friggin pool! We so have to do it in there later on!"

"I should have seen that one coming." he sighed "Go ahead. Jump. It's not like we're not about to do worse damage to it."

Once he'd been given the heads up the teen didn't hesitate to throw himself at the bed and roll about messing up the once made bed. Angeal sighed, he was going to sleep in it anyways, so he supposed the messed up sheets wouldn't matter about him doing that...he'd just make him sort the sheets in the morning.

"Ok get your brickish butt over here; we've got some fun to be having!"

The elder SOLDIER however slowly walked over and sat on the side of the bed, and began at an equally tedious pace began undoing his boots, as always doing things neatly.

"Keep insulting my ass and I'll throw you in the pool fully-clothed." The teen pouted back in response to his mentor's bluntness.

"You know...you could undress me, apparently it's very erotic to undress someone else" his tone smooth and suggestive. He brought a hand up to his face and with the back of it light caressed his cheek and pushed his fringe out of his face to reveal more of his neck he was offering.

"You're determined to get the full deal, as it were, aren't you?" Angeal raised an eyebrow at his student's evocative behaviour.

"That way the both of us win, I'm still not seeing the problem" his devilish smirk returned.

Angeal shrugged and crawled over to the teen, pinning him in place by placing either hand by the side of his head, he leant forwards and raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, I just figured you'd rather, um, screw like bunnies or something. Horny teens usually don't go in for the rest of it." With that he grabbed a hold of Zack's belt fiercely, the teen grunted, his smirk staying firmly in place.

"Well you should know I'm not just some Horny Teen, right?" he leant up on his elbows to meet the elder SOLDIER's face, his eyelids hooding his eyes partially.

Angeal unfastened the buckle and tantalisingly removed the belt, he then moved onto Zack's trousers, playing with his hips as he did so.

"You've been insisting all night that that's exactly what you are."

Zack ran his hands up the back of the dark eyed man's shirt, feeling the well toned muscles partially tensed due to the angle. Just thinking about those in motion doing things to him made his half erect length twitch.

"Well I was hoping you'd think of me as a little bit more"

"A horny teen I work with?" Angeal mocked confusion as he tugged the flies on his apprentice's trousers and eased them down.

"Well I never, you don't get enough of them in ShinRa" his body shuddered at the chilled air hitting his eagerly warm skin.

"Hmm...then, one that I work with and tolerate in small doses?" he was continuing to pretend to ponder, he left the teen's trousers around his knees and eased the tight uniform shirt up his body, his well practiced hands left shivers going down his partner's spine.

"Well you wouldn't be able to" Zack shivered "put up with any of the others though?"

Angeal grinned at the teen and gently tweaked at one of the hardening nipples, who in turn let out a breathy sigh, his body starting to ache for more.

"I certainly wouldn't have let any of them talk me into this."

"You obviously like me talking back to you like this, if you're doing that kinda thing to me" Zack was busy trying to stifle gasps to notice his mentor getting ready for a second assault.

"As if anything I could dream up would ever shut you up." He laughed, as he allowed himself to touch the teen again, rubbing his finger over the nub repeatedly. Zack convulsed at the touch.

"Ah! The rate you're going you're probably only going to get incoherent grunts and groans"

"That could be considered an improvement." The elder SOLDIER's hand slid around, gradually working its way down, tugging at Zack's boxer elastic.

"So it makes it easier to concentrate on what you're doing, or the lack of headaches?" the teen bit his lip as his back arched, but still let a cocky chuckle go, feigning confidence.

The 1st yanked his comrade's boxers down to join his trousers, bringing his hand back up and giving a teasing stroke to the lightly twitching length.

"Not entirely boasting, then." He commented as the teen writhed.

"Nnuuh, so you noticed?" still carrying the smirk he grabbed a hold of Angeal's hips, drawing circles on the slightly tanned skin with his nimble thumbs "What about you then?"

"I never boast." Angeal gave him a righteous look. Zack just laughed in response.

"You boast about all kinds of things. For one your cooking."

"That's not boasting that's simple fact. I'm the reason Sevi and Genesis haven't starved to death yet."

"Sounds like boasting to me" Zack innocently slipped his left hand up the front of Angeal's shirt.

"I'd ask if you'd tried either of their cooking, but you're still alive." He replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Silly, I do not doubt, I'm just saying. Boasting." The puppy grinned back up at his mentor.

"We're arguing over semantics now." The 1st groaned and shook his head.

"Gods...Back to fun times. So you boasting about down there" the teen rubbed a nipple lightly while his free hand lightly brushes against Angeal's crotch "Or am I going to remain in mystery about that?"

"See for yourself." His breath hitched.

Zack slowlyundid the button occasionally brushing fingers against crotch then slid the flies down.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to won't I?" his eyebrows rose "Well, someone ate their greens as a kid. Now the real question is: did you eat just as many watermelons?"

"Worry about your own stamina, kid." The Banoran groaned lightly.

"I don't have to worry about it SOLDIER vs. SOLDIER stamina, could get fun"

"You do an awful lot of talking. Anyone'd think you're nervous."

"Why would I be nervous? If it was Sevi then sure, but you, pheh, give me a reason to be and sure I'll show you nervous"

"Sounds like a dare to me."

Angeal then yanked the shirt up over Zack's head, leaving it tangled around his wrists. Whilst the teen was struggling with the shirt, he was easily flipped on his front. The 1st began shifting to straddle Zack hips, a grunt emerging from his lips.

"Shit! If you want it to be one then go for it. You're just getting me hot right now" He gasped loudly as he felt the man's erection pressing against him. The teen quickly fumbled with the shirt and removed it from his wrists "Get your shirt off too you stingy bugger" Angeal laughed as he removed and tossed his shirt off to the side.

"Should have figured you for this, really." He then rolled his hips to grind against the curve of his partner's ass as he reached out to the bedside table. Zack gripped at the pillows tightly, moaning as his eyelids lowered; a visible blush growing on face rapidly.

"Oh, Hyne just do it already" the young SOLDIER's hips jutted wildly.

"You wanna do it dry?" Angeal paused giving the teen a quizzical look.

"The size of you, no chance in hell. Just hurry up, it's getting unbearable" Zack moaned again loudly.

The elder laughed with a slightly relieved edge to it. He wasn't fully comfortable with doing this, but he was glad that his apprentice hadn't developed any strange fetishes over his short time at ShinRa.

"Well, if you'll stop distracting me, I can find-Ah, there it is." Angeal retrieved a small bottle of lotion from the table. He uncapped it and poured some into his hand, getting ready to insert it inside of the teen.

"To think, this all started off with a dirty joke in a tavern" he licked his lips and laughed "Should do it more often if it gets me this kinda treatment." Secretly Zack was a little nervous about this all, so he tried to relax his inner muscles; otherwise he'd slip at the last hurdle... "You ready?"

"Your persistence got you this far, not your inclination towards lewdness." Angeal braced one hand on Zack's shoulder and slowly nudged his index finger of his other inside of him.

The teen's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, the deeper the finder went the louder his groan got.

"Ifrit alive." He winced; his partner gave a soft grunt.

"Hyne, Fair. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a virgin." He slid the finger out a little way, and then pushed it back in, curling and twisting, each motion made the teen beneath him writhe more. Zack covered his mouth and groaned more and more.

"Well...ah - can't say 4th base is familiar territory..."

Angeal froze.

"You're kidding me." Zack still bucked against the intruding finger

"I-is that – uh – a problem?" busted...the teen felt an embarrassed blush creep into his own cheeks.

"You've been acting like this is some casual screw, and now you tell me this is your first time?" the elder SOLDIER caught his breath and continued his previous ministrations. Zack let out a light moan as he nuzzled slightly against the pillow.

"I thought...sex was meant to be-" he gasped "-casual. Besides, if I wasn't then I couldn't guarantee I'd get this far"

"For good reason! This is so far against ShinRa rules and my morals as it is, but- I mean, shit, Fair. Couldn't you find anyone more suited to lose it with?" Despite his protests, he added a second finger, scissoring in easy with gentle motions. Last he wanted to do now was hurt the kid.

"Mm...You say carrying on, like I said, you wanted to fuck me and now you have the chance you're taking it." He deeply exhaled "I'd rather it was you than anyone else at ShinRa anyways, the other guys creep the fuck outta me"

"I swear to Shiva, if you change your mind halfway, I will castrate you." his fingers left off their stretching to search, twisting and curling. If this was Zack's first time, he's damned well going to make it worthwhile. No matter if it felt slightly wrong to be doing this to him, now he knew that Zack didn't trust himself with anyone but him...he felt somewhat relieved. Considering what some of the other SOLDIERs were like (especially Sephiroth and Genesis) he could vaguely see Zack's reasoning.

The teen's breathing became heavier and heavier, a thin layer of sweat glistened in the dim light on his tanned skin.

"Like I'd do that to you...Who have you been fucking to get so good at this?" Once again a groan...

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Angeal's fingers rocked out an inch, then back in, probing at a slightly different angle, still seeking out that little bundle of nerves that would send him to seeing fireworks.

"They really that bad to know?" He laughed as best as can while panting "Lookin for something hmm?" he teased.

"Well, yes. I'm hardly going to fuck you into the mattress without making sure you're not getting something out of this."

"I knew you weren't all that big of an ass-" Zack was interrupted by his own body as he winced and groaned heavily "I-I think you nearly got something there..."

"Well, I happen to be insensibly fond of you. Hyne only knows why." The SOLDIER shifted his fingers back to the spot, moving in small, explorative circles, hoping to hear that yelping whimper again...

Within seconds the teen's hips bucked violently; he began squeezing any possible life the pillow he was clutching to once had thoroughly out of it "Angeal, there! Fucking hell..." his back arched up, the back of his head was against Angeal's shoulder. The Elder tilted his head to nip at Zack's ear lightly. "Oh, there." He pushed his finger against the spot again, this time harder than before.

I don't know whether to love you or hate you right now for putting my body through this, he thought, I'm caught between bliss and like I'm going to explode...He moaned louder

"T-There..." his speech had become incoherent by then like he'd promised earlier as his hips jutted and thrust backwards against the digit.

"You're testing all my patience, moving like that." Angeal smirked, adding a third finger and resumed his stretching, quickly but still carefully.

"Y-you're testing me by doing that!" Hyne if this was just with fingers then Zack didn't think he could even imagine what it'd be like with the real thing... With each movement of Angeal's fingers Zack responded with his own to counter or meet it. With a final stroke against Zack's prostate, the elder SOLDIER removed his fingers entirely, reaching again for the lotion to slick himself up. One arm curled around Zack's waist, the other hand gripped his hip to guide him backwards.

"Hold onto something" Angeal slid himself into blessed tight heat, inch by torturous inch.

Zack's eyes shot open and sharply bit down on his index finger, his breath hitching with each inch of space between them lost, the young SOLDIER had to stop himself from coming if he wanted this to go on for longer. He sharply administered a tight squeeze to the base of his own erection to prevent it. It hurt, but it gave him more time to enjoy himself...

"Gods Angeal..." he said breathlessly.

Angeal hung his head for a moment as he struggled to breathe. Buried to the hilt, his hand replaced Zack's around the boy's cock.

"Shit, don't tense like that, or this will be over a lot sooner than either of us wants."

"S-sorry, I couldn't stop myself...I-I'm ready whenever you are" he slowly rubbed the back of his head on his mentor's shoulder again, his breathing slowing a little. Despite his outward calming Angeal still felt the teen's tight muscles clamping around him. Zack pushed his own hips back trying to get some sort of reaction from his superior, but causing himself to groan heavily in the process

"Just take a deep breath." He nosed the hollow of the teen's throat affectionately, his hand running in soothing motions over the boy's abdomen, half-encouraging his writhing.

The young SOLDIER nodded and did as he was instructed, his body shook with his deep exhale; he was past the shocked and pained stage and had finally reached the promised pleasure from it. Zack panted slowly as his hips rocked back and forth, not sure which way to go more to get the most pleasure.

"I-is that good..?"

"Good, but we can do better." he laughed softly, his own breath ragged.

Angeal directed Zack to lean into a better angle; he withdrew almost all the way, and then sank back into him in a slow, deep thrust. The sensation made the teen make a long drawn out high gasp as his hips rose almost automatically to allow better access; he could barely keep his eyes open as he felt himself being filled once more.

"Oohhh....Angeal...sweet Shiva..."

Angeal repeated the motion, picking up the pace and shifting his hips as he rocked back in, intent on hitting -that- sweet, sweet, spot over and over again. With each of Angeal's motions Zack couldn't help but get louder and louder with his moaning and zealous howls each time he felt his prostate begin rubbed against. If his body wasn't being worked so hard he'd have forgotten to breathe, with his mouth hanging open, a small trail of saliva was working its way down the side of his mouth. His chest heaving. Angeal growled against sweat-dampened skin as his thrusts deepened. Hand wrapping around Zack's cock, he began to pump in firm strokes; in time to their movements.

"Are you close?"

The teen panted heavily and all he could do was nod and grunt 'uh-huh' his body writhing and beginning to buck again, with every pump or thrust he felt the air he'd only just breathed in forced out of him again, he didn't mind though, his head was swimming too much to even pay much attention to his surroundings, other than he was being screwed and it was by Angeal. Gasping for breath, the 1st buried his face against the boy's throat.

"Shit, Zack, make it soon. Please..."

Spurred on by his urgency, his movements became erratic, striving for the release they both desperately needed. Each thrust created a grunt with Zack's sharp exhales, it wasn't long before his vision turned dark, his brain switched itself off as he felt ecstasy roll over his body in great waves to the same rhythm of Angeal behind him. The inexperienced youth let out a loud wail as his body finally released heavily, shaking his whole body. His inner muscles contracting sharply around his mentor's length. The tightness clamping around his length was more than Angeal could stand. With a drawn-out curse, he joined the boy beneath him in orgasm, shooting his seed deep inside of him.

The teen seemed nearly entirely breathless as his arms gave out under his weight, he felt tired and worn out, a feeling that usually passed after his occasional hand/blowjob. He hazily blinked trying to get his vision back, before simply saying:

"Shit..." his elder laughed, removing himself from his companion to flop into an uncharacteristic sprawl on the bed.

"I agree entirely."

"For once" Zack's breath quickly returned to normal thanks to SOLDIER recovery rates, though it didn't stop him from feeling somewhat numb "Is it meant to hurt like this now?"

With a sympathetic half-smile, his mentor ruffled his hair.

"Unfortunately, it usually does the first time. A bath will help, though. It's through there, help yourself." He gestured vaguely at the only other door.

"One you'll be joining me in, maybe?" the young SOLDIER's usual ADHD energy had returned and was all too eager to start seconds "If so I'm topping though" Angeal shot his student a disbelieving look.

"I don't think I can even move right now. And there is no way in hell I'm letting you loose near my ass. Newbie."

"Gawd there you are getting old and cheap on me again. I swear," he shook his head grinning "I'm just some plaything for you am I? No say in what I want?"

"Look, go take a bath. Leave the old, cheap guy to recuperate, then maybe we'll see." The elder SOLDIER gave an exasperated sigh.

Zack tried his best to get up off the bed in a vaguely dignified manner, although it was defiantly difficult for him to manage after that. Not that he minded, it was a sore yet happy reminder that he could proudly brag that he bedded Angeal. He glanced back at his mentor who was half dead (or so he seemed) on the bed, and tried not to laugh.

"Someone didn't eat their watermelon as a child..." he received a one armed flail and was smacked on the arm.

"Shut up. It's unnatural to have as much energy as you do after what we just did."

Zack beamed one more time before he slipped into the bathroom; with a mock haunting voice he mentioned something about watermelons. Angeal heard his cackle echo from behind the closed door and rolled his eyes. Then shot upright as a loud curse reverberated as the youth nearly lost his footing.

Angeal rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed, he was going to need more energy if he was to keep up with him, now he was going to have to mix missions _**and**_ private life with the kid.

"Brilliant..."

--------------------

A few weeks later however, a blonde boy joined the ShinRa Troopers. Angeal's evening plans were suddenly freed up...

* * *

The next chapter will be up sometime, it'll be a VincentxReno one, and yet another smut. Not sure when though, I have exams _...


End file.
